Lover To Lover
by MrFlorenceandTheMachine
Summary: A florence & the machine fanfiction,NA I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine just a major fan :
1. Chapter 1

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine just a major fan ! This fanfiction is based on the song Lover To Lover which is on the album Ceremonials by Florence & The Machine.

The horizon was a bright pink, and I stared with tired eyes into the fading sun, as I glanced over to the chair on my balcony my phone began to light up and buzz. I picked up the phone and Rachel was calling, as I held the phone to my ear all I heard was a piercing scream.

'Whats the matter ! ' I cried panicking.

'You'll never guess what !' she said.

'What?' I replied.

'NIALL HAS PROPOSED' she screamed again.

'What the HELL! How ... what...where...when? HUH!' I was completely and utterly shocked, Rachel and Niall's relationship has been on and off for 5 years. Rachel, me and my other freind Megan used to rent a 3-bedroom apartment together, we had been freinds since high school. After 3 years of getting drunk, house parties and a lot of regretted dates Rachel decided to move in with Niall so me and Megan supported her even though we were not entirely happy about it. And soon Megan fell in love with a guy called Louis, and they bought a flat together leaving me, I couldnt afford the rent so I had to move to Canterbury and now I live in a tiny flat by myself. But hey thats what freinds are for right? Rachel carried on...

'We were out having a meal, he gave me a rose and as he passed it to me the ring fell from the stem onto my hand! He got down on one knee and ASKED ME!' she was so excited she was gasping for breath.

'Wow Rachel thats great' I was a good liar, I hated Niall with a passion he is a womaniser and an all out BRD. He has often treated Rachel like dirt in the past, and every time they fell out she would say she hated him, and in the next week she would run back to him.

'Are you ok with that ?' she questioned with a suspicous tone in her voice.

'Of course, as long as your happy I am happy' I lied once more.

'Thank god' she gave a sigh of relief.

'Could you put the lucky man on please?'

'Sure' she sounded shocked.

'And congratulations hun' I said. I heard the muffled sound of Rachel calling Niall to the phone.

'What is it?' The mans voice made my blood boil and his brutish voice made me wonder how could someone ever love this man?

'Hi Niall, can you go somewhere private so I can talk to you without Rachel hearing?'

'Whatever', he called out to rachel saying he will be back in a minute. 'Whats the matter with you?' he questioned.

'You don't know how lucky you are !'

'Oh dont start this again, I cant be arsed with you' he said with a violent tone in his voice.

'You'd better take care of her or so help me...'

'Take a chill man, you dont have to worry about her, shes fine, so why dont you just keep out of her life !'

'Wait just a second...' he had already hung up. I went red with anger and in the frustration I threw my phone into the living room and let out a burst of anger in a screaming form. My phone landed on the wooden floor with a crash and the phone burst into a million pieces. I fell to the floor, crying. I couldnt let Rachel do this, but what was I going to do? Maybe Megan would know what to do? Although tonight I was tired and just wanted to sleep so I decided to ring her in the morning, she would probably be working now anyway. So I just calmbered into bed and slept in the pitch black...

The following morning I awoke to the sound of my door-bell, I practically fell out of bed and wrapped myself in my dressing gown as I answered the door. A very excited Rachel was there jumping up and down and in an instant threw her arms around me.

'Urrrm hi, Rach' I looked at my watch, IT WAS 6:30! 'What are you doing here at this time?' I questioned.

'Well first someone is here to see you' as she spoke I heard very faint footsteps, and as I turned to face the where the sound was coming from a familiar voice was calling...

'Rachel, can you help with my bags please?' My mouth dropped and Rachel gave me a certain look that I had seen before...

'MEGAN!' I turned around and there she stood, one of my best freinds that I had not seen in over a year!

'ZACK' she replied, we both screamed as she dropped her bags with a thud and we wrapped our arms around eachother.

'My God Megan, its been so long !' I couldnt believe she was here the last time I saw her was when she moved out! Rachel was stood in the doorway with her head down, me and Megan looked at her and opened our arms, she lept into us as fast as she could and her face beaming with delight. We all looked at eachother and screamed

'THE THREE MUSKETEERS' we began to laugh hysterically. Rachel was the next to speak...

'So are you gonna invite us in or what' she giggled. If I had known they were coming I would of cleaned up, surely my flat was'nt that bad, I mean it was only me who lived there. I opened the door and it was like a bombsite, I was horrified how embaressing. There were piles of clothes the size of mountains. I beckoned the two of them inside and I started to clear away the clothes and threw them into the washing basket.

Rachel was gazing around the room, when an expression of confusion spread across her face.

'Zack care to tell me why a phone is in pieces in the middle of the floor?' Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about it, I couldnt let Rachel know what really happened.

'Oh urrrm, I dropped it just after you rang the doorbell this morning.' Megan just looked at me suspiciously, she knew when I was lying, Rachel on the other hand was a little more gullable.

'Well thats good you can get a new phone on the way' she said.

'Wait where?'

'Well you know when we used to go to concerts together?'

I remembered it all too well, we used to treat eachother with concert tickets, like me and Megan payed for us all to take Rachel to Big Time Rush, and me and Rachel did the same for Megan to go and see One Direction. But by the time I was going somewhere they had already moved out.

'Yes' I said.

'Well Megan was going to come visit London, and a certain someone was touring and we remembered we never treated you, so I think it is time. Get ready, we have gotta get to Manchester.' I thought they had forgotten, I thought we all did.

' What the... Urrrm Urrrmmm I'm speechless, you shouldnt have!'

'Well we did!' they both shouted. I began to jump up and down screaming.

'Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!' I ran into my room and closed the door, and opened it just after and said ' Just make yourselves at home'. I opened my wardrobe and practically emptied it trying to find something to wear, I knew it was a long drive so I just threw on a pair of chinos and a blue striped top, with beige braces. I walked out the bedroom to see Megan was sat on the sofa with her bags on her lap.

'Give your bags here and I will put them in the spare room...' Rachel turned to me.

'You have a spare room?'

'Yes' I replied. She looked at megan and smiled, megan in return gave a shake of the head as if a warning. 'Why?'

'Well...' and before Rachel could speak, Megan jumped up from the sofa.

'Rachel leave it, I'll find somewhere' What did she mean?

'Megan get a grip there is nowhere, Zack can Megan stay in your spare room ?' What the... There was nothing in the spare room, and why did Megan want to stay somewhere, why was she not with Louis?

'Urrrm, why are you not with Louis?' I asked.

'He's on a business trip for work, and I didnt want to be by myself all the time so I came to visit you guys'. She said, you could tell she was uncomfortable. 'But I cant find a hotel, but I will find one!' I cant believe she had nowhere to stay.

'Of course you can stay Megan, it will be just like the old times' I smiled. Rachel gave Megan a look that said I told you so, and Megan said.

'Thankyou, Zack it wont be for long just for a couple of days until I can find a place to stay' she said.

'You can stay here for as long as you like'. Rachel was tapping her right foot and said,

'Come on we are gonna be late for the concert lets go!'. Megan and Rachel walked out the door I grabbed my wallet and keys and locked the door behind me. We walked down to the parking area and Rachels car was sat shining in the sunlight. Rachel struck a superman pose and shouted

'Off to the concert!' while she was what she called flying which in reality is running like a penquin to her car. And she sat in the drivers seat, me and Megan sat in the back.

'Well at least I wont have to listen to crappy music' I laughed. Megan looked at me and said

' I always come prepared' and she pulled out a one direction cd out of her handbag and laughed.

'Megan its my car, we are playing Big Time Rush!' There was a minor argument over which band we were listening to and I said 'On second thought why dont I drive, Rachel nodded and we drove out of town cruised down the motorway...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine, Just a major fan! And also went to see her the other day ABSOLEUTLY AMAZING FLO!

The journey to Manchester was long and laborious, with the argument between Rachel and Megan lasting well over 2 hours. They eventually came to an agreement that they would switch on the radio, and who was on but One Direction, so Megan began to laugh as Rachel gave her a look of disgust. Rachel's car was not very difficult to drive as I used to drive her around London, but that was a long time ago. As we were driving down the motorway, a sign showing the Restaurant symbol popped up many times, so to get away from the backache of driving I parked outside an out-door sort of food court.

'Why have we stopped?' Rachel questioned.

'I'm starving, dinners on me! We have hardly had time to catch up!' I began as I unclipped my seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Megan and Rachel followed. As I looked around the places to eat at, Rachel's eyes suddenly widened. 'NANDOS NANDOS NANDOS!' She grabbed my arm and began to run to the restaurant.

'I guess we are going to Nandos then ! ' Me and Megan began to laugh. I did not particurlarly like Nandos, but I am sure I would find something I liked. We walked in and were seated almost instantly, which was a surprise. The place was practically deserted, and as we looked at the Menus a waitress with blonde hair strode up to us and asked us what we wanted. I ordered a salad, rice and a coke. Megan ordered mild chicken wings and Rachel ordered the same. 'What's wrong with you Zack, salad and rice !' I laughed at Rachel's comment and began to speak.

'I am not that hungry' I lied, I didn't really like eating in front of people.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PIG I USED TO KNOW?' I laughed again, as the waitress arrived with our food. This was the first time I saw what Megan and Rachel were wearing as I had been so flustered before, Megan had a black dress with a sort of peter pan collar and white swallows on it, and Rachel was wearing a black and white striped dress. As we began to tuck into our food, I asked Rachel what she thought of Niall proposing and she smiled and began to tell us how sweet he is, Megan had not seen the dark side to Niall, but I had. I cant believe how blind Rachel was to not see him for what he was, anyway this was not the time to start an argument so I just sat and smiled while eating my food. As we began to finish Rachel walked into the restroom, this was the perfect time to tell Megan what happened with Niall.

'Megan, we cant let Rachel be with Niall, he is going to ruin her life!' she looked at me suspiciously.

'I like him, what has he done to deserve this?' The truth is hidden I couldn't tell her why I hated him, if she told Rachel.

'I don't have to justify myself!' I warned, the mans name made my blood boil beyond belief.

'Actually you do!' she said.

'Ok but you cannot tell Rachel' she nodded, and then Rachel walked up to us. DAMN! Out of all the times for her to be quick going to the toilet, she usually takes like half an hour! Oh well, I put my head down and we walked out of the doors in silence. I would have to tell Megan later on, we got back in the car and started to drive again. We had nearly arrived in Manchester, but we were early by about 2 hours for the concert. There was a shopping centre nearby, so of course when Rachel saw it she insisted we shopped til' we dropped. Most guys hated shopping, yet I liked it and it would be nice to go shopping together like the good old days. There was a Republic inside so while Rachel was looking at dresses me and Megan were talking quietly to each other.

'So what did he do?' Megan asked, a little louder than a whisper.

'A couple of years ago, when Rachel and Niall began seeing each other properly…'

'What do you think of this one?' Rachel held up a green dress from across the shop shouting.

Me and Megan nodded as Rachel skipped into the secluded area of the shop to try it on. I carried on my conversation with Megan…

'As I was saying, I went to go and see them both, and watch a film or two as a surprise, and their apartment door was unlocked, I walked in and Niall was…' I sighed, the truth was beginning to make me feel sick.

'What did he do, Wait he wasn't? … Was he?' Megan suddenly looked startled.

'He was practically eating a brunette girl, and If I hadn't of walked in God knows what would of happened…'

'What did you do?'

'I just began to scream at him about how lucky he is and how dare he do this to Rachel, and after a 10-Minute rant, I said I was going to tell Rachel what happened and he grabbed my arm before I could leave. He said that if I told her he would kill me, I told him to Piss off. And then he threatened to make Rachel's life a living-hell. I couldn't let him hurt her, emotionally or even physically.' I put my head down, how much of pathetic loser was I, couldn't even tell my best friend about her cheating boyfreind. Megan instantly threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

'I cant believe you did that… Zack don't worry about it…' I looked at her.

'But…' I questioned.

'But you need to tell her, she deserves to know' I put my head back down again.

'I know, but it would kill her she loves him. I wish she didn't but she does, and I cant stop her from loving someone.' She embraced me again, and as I hugged Megan tightly Rachel walked out of the changing room with the green dress in her hand. And she waltzed over to the cashier and payed for the item. I looked at my watch we had been in the shopping centre for about an hour and a half!

'Hurry up little miss sunshine!' I called to Rachel and we decided to walk to the arena…

As we arrived men in hoodies selling fake merchandise were standing outside to greet us, we walked on past them and into the arena. We handed our tickets to a guy in a purple uniform and a cap, he guided us to our seats within the stadium. I was still blissfully unaware of what we were going to see, although I had my suspicions. We were sat right next to the stage and had a clear view of everything. A supporting band was performing called 'The Horrors' I was already quite a fan so that was brilliant. When they went off the lights came back on for about 20 minutes, so we sat and chatted. Then the lights dimmed, and all of a sudden a low note sound began to play. I screamed at the top of my lungs, ONLY IF FOR A NIGHT one of my favorite songs ever by my favorite artist FLORENCE & THE MACHINE! I began jumping up and down hugging Rachel and Megan as I was screaming frantically. The sweet voice came from behind a screen and the first line 'I had a dream, about my old school…' And at that very moment a flash of red hair caught the corner of my eye I screamed even louder and began to sing my heart out. Megan and Rachel were laughing as I was singing. I had been trying to get tickets to Florence & The machine for years! And now I was finally here I had the biggest crush on Florence Welch ever! And as she belted a note out, I suddenly remembered how much I actually loved this woman. She sang the next 3 songs without stopping once. She was wearing a long black cape with sequined shoulders and a collar, and it flowed behind like a long black river, twisting and turning as she sang. And as she took a glass of water from the drummer, a rhythm I knew all too well began to play I screamed again. And as Florence began singing the dog days are over she lead off to asking us to jump continuously when she said 3. So of course she said 1, 2, 3. And as the many audience members began to jump (including me, Megan and Rachel) the dog days are over chorus was being belted out by Florence, and suddenly halted. And she belted out a long note and the lights went black, and the interval had begun. I went to get a drink, but the only drink they had left was lager I didn't drink but I was dying for a drink so sure enough I took it drank it and Rachel and Megan kept them coming. We sat back down and I was slightly tipsy already. Florence came back on and sang some more songs from the album and to finish off sang No Light No Light, which had the audience jumping up and down like maniacs screaming Florence's name. She bowed and skipped off the stage. She was so beautiful and graceful that I think I was falling for her. I gave Megan and Rachel a huge hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

'THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!' I shouted. They both looked eachother, and Rachel said…

'That's just the start of it' she smiled and Megan said…

'The fun is about to begin'…


	3. Chapter 3

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine Just a major fan!

I was already ecstatic about the concert, what could Megan and Rachel do to make my night even better? As that thought crossed my mind, Megan handed Rachel an item and I was curious as to what it was when Rachel began to wave a card on a lanyard in front of me. I screamed as I realised the card had V.I.P printed on it in purple. I gave them both a huge hug (Still screaming of course) and snatched the pass from her.

'THANKYOU! H..h..h… HOW DID YOU GET THESE?' Rachel and Megan started laughing at my foolish behaviour and I suddenly composed myself. And then thought what the hell? And began jumping and screaming again, I could not contain my excitement.

'I told you it was going to get better, and we better get moving, we have to backstage in 15 minutes!' Rachel said and I screamed even louder this time and began to run down the steps, barging passed all of the other people. What if I hurt someone? Oh what the hell I WAS GOING TO SEE FLORENCE WELCH! We charged into the large hallway, and at the end was a door marked V.I.P ONLY, with a man in a suit standing next to it. I ran to where the door was, and showed the rather dull-looking man my pass. He scanned it, and said…

'Ok, go into the hallway and Florence will be with you shortly…' Megan and Rachel showed him their passes and followed me into a grey hallway. I embraced them tightly, thanking them multiple times before I heard faint footsteps getting louder. I turned gradually to see what seemed to be an angel, in a long flowing white gown, with bright red hair and a smile aimed at me !

'Hi' the word seemed to be in slow motion from her bright red lips. I began to stutter and my jaw dropped. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL!

'HIYA!' Rachel shouted, she was so embarrassing. I felt myself go a deep shade of red. Florence smirked and winked at me, and then she said

'Well urrm I hope you enjoyed the show, there are snacks in the room on the right if you start to feel peckish.' As soon as she said this Megan & Rachel looked at each other and ran off into the room.

'They are so embarrassing' I said, blushing.

'They are funny, so urrrm whats your name ?' she asked, how rude of me not to tell her my name! I was so flustered I didn't think.

'Oh, I'm Zack and you are?' she began to laugh. I smiled, she was so beautiful. Locks of her bright red hair were falling down her neck, and weaving in and out of her gown. ' By the way, you were absolutely amazing tonight, you and the machine.' She laughed once more and thanked me, before saying

'Is this your first time you have seen us live or…' what should I say, should I lie and tell her I have been to every concert and I am a diehard fan, or should I tell her the truth?

'I have been trying to get tickets for a few years now, but I can never get them and here I am finally!' she laughed again, this time showing her gleaming white teeth.

'Your friends seemed hungry?' I began to laugh this time.

'When are they not hungry!'

'So where are you from?' she questioned I didn't really want to tell her I came from crappy Doncaster but oh well, I guess I had too.

'Doncaster, a little place in Yorkshire.' She was taken by surprise.

'Wow, I haven't been there in years, I have friends in Doncaster.' I can't believe how such an accomplished and successful woman like her has interest in such a run-down place like Doncaster.

'What brings you to London?'

'Urrrm I wanted to be a Drama Teacher since high school, and when me, Rachel and Megan got a place at university here we all moved into an apartment together. The three musketeers we called ourselves' I smirked to myself remembering how other students use to laugh at us.

'So what did you think of the show tonight?'.

'It was absoleutly amazing. The best I have ever seen, not that you were bad to start off with its just that…' she stopped me before I made a fool of myself and said

'I am going to take that as a compliment' she laughed as she said this.

'That's probably the best idea…' I said. She was so lively I had imagined her being quite shy, but she was far from it. She turned around and began to walk away she beckoned me towards her, as I stepped closer to her she walked into a room with a star on it, with bright red letters underneath saying 'DRESSING ROOM'. She sat down on a chair and told me to sit on the other.

'Sorry I had to sit down my feet are killing me!' She slid off her shoes and slumped in her chair.

'You don't have to apologise you have just been singing & jumping around for 3 hours straight!' She began to rub her eyes, she was so tired it was unbelievable!

'I am gonna go get Megan and Rachel, give you your space. You are obviously shattered' I began to turn around when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Florence looking at me with bright green eyes.

'Take this' she handed me a note with numbers on it. 'Ring me soon, perhaps we could go for a coffee sometime?' she smiled at me.

'Thankyou, and yeah that would be great! Ummmm do you need my number?'

'It would be helpful' she laughed again, she had an adorable giggle. She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I writ my number and then gave her it. She edged closer towards me, and her lips touched my cheek and she kissed me softly. I felt myself blush, and I said bye as I began to rush out of the door and began to jump and screamed silently. I began to smile and I ran to the room where Megan and Rachel ran to. As I swung the door open, Rachel was on the floor rolling around with laughter and Megan was slumped on a seat laughing. As soon as Rachel saw me she jumped up.

'HEY SEXAIIII! WHATS THE MATTER BROTHER?' I looked at her, SHE WAS DRUNK! Her face was covered in sauce !

'Look at the state of you!' I took a tissue out of my pocket and began to wipe her face. 'I feel like your mother Rachel!' she began to laugh.

'Looks like Florence has been mothering you as well!' she pointed to my cheek. As I looked in the mirror bright red lipstick was on my face! How embarrassing was this! Megan began laughing NOT HER TOO! I guess I was driving tonight. They couldn't travel home like this. I would have to find somewhere for the night. On the way here I saw a hotel, I was going to take those two there.

'Come on you two, that's enough for tonight!' I helped them both up and guided them outside the arena. As I helped them to the car, then managed to put their seatbelts on. I got in the car and locked the doors, I couldn't take any chances. I began to drive down to the hotel, and pulled up outside. I got out and helped Rachel and Megan outside, we walked in the hotel doors and a woman was standing at the counter.

'Hi have you got any rooms left?' I asked desperately.

'We have one double room and that's it.' What were we going to do? I guess those two could share the bed, but where was I going to go?

'I'll take it, but can I ask for an extra duvet and pillow please'

'Sure I'll bring it down for you' she handed me a key and I walked through a double door and luckily our room was to the side of me. I opened the door and beckoned those two in. Megan looked at me.

'Zack, I'm hungry!' What was I supposed to do? Nowhere would be open!

'Megan I cant there is nowhere for you to get food now stop moaning!' She looked at me with puppy eyes and sat on the bed.

'Now you two go to sleep in the bed together.' They both started laughing tickling eachother!

'You two get a grip!' There was a knock on the door, I opened it and the woman was standing there with a duvet and pillow, she handed them to me and I thanked her. I locked the door and threw the objects onto the floor. While Megan and Rachel were throwing their cardigans on the floor.

'What are you doing!' They both looked at me suspiciously.

'Getting changed!' Megan said.

'Just sleep in your clothes AND HURRY UP!' They got into bed and were sleeping almost instantly. I place my phone next to my pillow, turned off the light and got tucked up in the duvet on the floor. I closed my eyes thinking of Florence, and how the night had ended. And then I fell asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence. Just a major fan! Chapters have been quite short so far, will get longer soon Please review XD

I was woken by the bleeping of my phone. As I rubbed my eyes and yawned I picked my phone up. I had a message, from an unknown number. I began to read…

_**Hiya, just wondering if you wanted that coffee? Florence x **_

OH MY GOD SHE TEXTED ME! I jumped up from the floor and went into the bathroom to sort out my hair. But then I looked at Megan and Rachel how could I leave them? They were both still fast asleep, that is until Rachel stirred and rolled over, pushing Megan out of the bed. She hit the floor with a thud, and she yelled in pain.

'What happened!' she shouted.

'That lump in the bed just shoved you out of it!' I laughed, Megan gave me a disgusted look and looked at Rachel almost instantly. She flicker her on the ear, causing Rachel to stir again.

'Megan, you know how much of a heavy sleeper she is!' I smirked and Megan nodded. I stared at my phone again. (By the way if you are thinking what happened to the smashed up phone? That was in the bin, Rachel gave me one of her old phones in the car on the way to the concert).

'What you reading?' Megan said, snatching the phone out of my hand.

'No!' she began reading the text out loud and as I tried to grab the phone I fell over making Megan laugh like a maniac. And all of a sudden Rachel resurfaced from the duvet and with a messy head of red hair, she began to rub her eyes.

'What did I miss, and where are we?' I was waiting for that question.

'Yeah Zack, where are we?' Megan continued.

'Well when I was talking to Florence, you two thought it would be a good idea to get drunk. And you couldn't travel back to London, for that long in the state you were in! So I found a hotel, and had to sleep on the floor because they only had one room left!' Megan and Rachel looked shocked.

'Sorry' they both said at the same time.

'It doesn't matter, anyway I MET FLORENCE!' I began to scream and hugged them both thanking them again.

'Yeah, he did meet Florence look!' Megan handed the phone to Rachel, and she began to laugh.

'Oooooooo somebody's in love !' they both began to make kissy faces and I laughed.

'So go get ready!' Megan said.

'I cant go, we need to go home. And besides, I would need Rachel's car.'

'Well then take it !' As Rachel smirked at me, Megan handed me my phone.

'Text her back'. I smiled and hugged them both. I began to text back…

**Hey, and yeah that sounds great… **

'What time girls?'

'Twelve!'

'But its only 9am!'

'That gives us time to go shopping, you cant go and see Florence Welch dressed the same! That's just embarrassing on my part' Rachel said.

**Is twelve ok? **I sent the message. I ran into the bathroom and began to wash my face. My phone bleeped once again.

_**Twelve sounds perfect, meet me at the arena x Florence **_I placed the phone in my pocket and began to brush my hair, luckily Megan had brought one with her. I walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

'Come on then lets get moving! I have a date with FLORENCE WELCH!' They both got up, and put on their cardigans. I hated sleeping in my clothes but at least I can get some more. We all got in the car, and Rachel decided to drive. Despite having a massive hangover we went to the shopping centre where we had been the previous day. As we strolled into a Debenhams I picked a pair of faded jeans and a checked shirt. As we went out of the shop, Megan and Rachel went into republic as I went to the toilets to get changed. As I got changed I put my old clothes into the Debenhams bag where I had bought the shirt and jeans. I saw Megan and Rachel sitting on a bench.

'Hey, how do I look?' I turned around.

'Not bad for you' Rachel said, laughing. I playfully slapped her shoulder.

'Me and Rachel are gonna stay in the centre while you meet Florence.'

'No probs' I was kind of glad they were not coming. That way they couldn't embarrass me. I gave them both a huge hug, and walked out of the entrance. The arena was very close, only about 5 minutes walk away. I was walking along the cobbled path when I reached the arena. It was 12 exactly. I stood outside and waited. I waited for a further 25 minutes. Until I got a text.

_**Hey, really sorry about not letting you know I didn't think, go to my dressing room in the arena. Security will let you in, just give them your name. x **_ So of course I walked into the arena, it was deserted, with the only other person was a cleaner. And stood outside the VIP area was the same security guard.

'Name?'

'Zack'

'Florence is expecting you'. He opened the door with a key and walked me in. Florence was pacing up and down, looking at her watch. When she noticed me she acted like she was not doing anything.

'Hey' She walked towards me and gave me a little hug and kiss on the cheek, I went a dark crimson.

'So I was thinking, we could get some lunch.' She smiled.

'Even better'. She was wearing a floral dress with bright red shoes and a red and blue beaded necklace. She held my hand and she looked into my eyes. We walked hand in hand to the shopping centre. But Rachel and Megan were there! I would have to avoid them like the plague. We walked through the entrance and in front of us was an Italian restaurant.

'Like Italian?' She nodded and we walked into the restaurant. There was a huge queue to be sat down. We waited for 5 minutes, before a little girl began pulling on her mum's dress and blushing saying

'Mummy its Florence.' Florence realised what the girl was saying so she knelt down to the little girls level.

'Hello what's your name ?' The little girls mother turned around and was shocked to see Florence Welch talking to her daughter.

'My names Charlotte.' She began hiding behind her mothers dress. Before her mother greeted us telling us about how big a fan her daughter is.

'Can I have your autograph please?' The little girl began to speak to Florence again.

'Of course, and even a photo if you want' she smiled, and the little girl began to smile. And her face was overcome by joy.

'I haven't got any paper mummy!'.

'It's a good job I have then isn't it.' Florence reached into her bag, and pulled out a notebook and pen. She began to write her name on the first page. It read, _To Charlotte, such a lovely girl and so cute too Florence Welch xxx_. She gave the notebook to the little girl, and her mother pulled out a camera. Florence knelt down again to the girl and had a few pictures took. The little girl thanked her and began to look at the camera. I caught Florence winking at the girl in the corner of my eye.

'That was really nice of you Florence' She smiled again.

'Wasn't she cute, and call me Flo' she began to laugh and we reached the front of the queue. We were seated in the corner of the room. I pulled a chair out for Florence and as she sat down I pushed her back in again.

'A gentleman' she winked at me, with beautiful eyes. We both looked at the menu, and pondered over the different food and wine. The waiter soon arrived at the table and placed a single rose into the small white vase in front of us, and asked us what we wanted to order. I ordered Tortellini with a tomato and basil sauce. While Florence ordered a lasagne with salad, the waiter writ on a little notepad and walked into the kitchen.

'So tell me about yourself' Florence smiled at me, and leaning her elbows on the table.

'There's not much to tell' she began to laugh.

'Everyone has a story' she smiled again. 'What do you want to do? Jobwise?'.

'I am studying to be a Drama teacher at the moment. I started university two years ago, and I have two years left.'

'Wow, I love drama. Just no good at it!'

'I beg to differ, your acting is amazing in your music videos!'. She began to blush a little, and she smiled a perfect smile. And we looked into each others eyes, and to break the moment the waiter brought us our food. We began to eat and talk about eachothers interests. She was so sweet and kind, and then we started to talk about her new album.

'Whats your favourite song on the new album and the old one?' I was waiting for someone to ask this.

'I love Only If For A Night on your new album, and I love cosmic love and dog days are over on your last album.'

'That's funny, they are the songs I enjoy performing the most!'. We finished our food and stood up, I handed Florence the rose from the vase and paid the bill. She hugged me and we walked out with linked arms.

'So how about a drink?' Florence asked. I nodded and we went into a bar. We both got a couple of drinks and sat down. We began to talk when the front door opened and Rachel and Megan strolled in! The got a couple of drinks and sat directly behind Florence! Florence didn't realise thank god, but how long can that last? Rachel was making a racket and Megan's cackle of a laugh was unbearably loud. I put my head down as Megan turned to face me, I don't think she noticed me. Flo was chatting to me and I just talked as quietly as I could.

'Why are we whispering?' I shrugged my shoulders and she began to giggle.

'You are so cute' she smirked at me and then her phone began to buzz. She reached into her pocket and began to read a message.

'Oh crap I gotta get back, I am performing in Birmingham tonight' My heart sank, I was having such a great time with her, but what could I do?

'Ok, I will walk you back to the arena'. We stood up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her. We walked outside to the arena. Florence looked me in the eyes and pulled me into a tight hug, and then kissed me softly on the lips.

'Thankyou for a brilliant day, and I will see you soon'. She walked into the arena, while I was standing there shell-shocked. My hero has just kissed me! I began to run back to the shopping centre to Megan and Rachel in the pub. I told them everything and they were continuously telling me how great it was. We decided to get back to London and I would drive again, and this time with Florence & The Machine playing all the way there…


	5. Chapter 5

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence and The Machine. Just a major fan! Sorry this chapter is very short, not much to put in it.

The trip back to London was long and laborious, except Rachel decided to drive, as I had too much too drink. Florence and the machine was still playing and I was sat singing my heart out in-between Megan and Rachel asking me questions about Flo. We pulled up outside my apartment and as we got out I checked my mail. Just a couple of bills and one other letter, I carried it up to my apartment and unlocked the door. All three of us went in and practically fought over the sofa. Megan's bags were still in my spare room. I made us all a cup of tea when Rachel stood up.

'Well, I gotta get home and see my hunk!' She hugged me and Megan and then she strolled out of the door. I forgot all about Niall! I hope he was run over by a bus! A little harsh maybe, no NOT HARSH ENOUGH! I passed Megan her cup of tea, sat on the sofa beside her and switched on the TV.

'This sofa is like heaven. The bed at that hotel was horrible!' I began to giggle.

'Try sleeping on the floor Megan!' I began to laugh.

'I really am sorry about that you know!' she hugged me as she said it.

'I have told you its fine! In fact it was quite funny seeing you drunk!' She began to blush. 'Yeah, you went off with a 50 year old man!' She went very pale at this comment and began to look at me slowly.

'Excuse me?'

'Well you got into a car with an old guy and were just about ready to to his place for some lovin' She put her head in her hands.

'Really?' I began to laugh hysterically. And Megan whacked me on the head. 'Zack I hate you! I believed you then!'. As if she believed it! And I thought she wasn't gullible.

'So, you want some food?' I asked Megan.

'Sure'.

'What do you fancy?' she stood up.

'Not much I am not that hungry' I just looked at her.

'Megan shut up its your first night here, we have something to celebrate!' She smiled and giggled.

'Greasy pizza, bottles of wine and a couple of sad movies!'. I picked up the phone and ordered a pizza for pick up. I lived a little bit away from a blockbusters, so me and Megan got in my car and drove down towards Blockbusters. We pulled up outside and there was a new mini asda there, we could get wine from here too! We walked into blockbusters and picked a couple of dvds, a bag of popcorn and ben and jerrys. We then walked into Asda and bought a few bottles of wine and got back in the car. We picked the pizza up and went back to my place. We threw the stuff on the sofa as I got us some Nachos out of the cupboard.

'Why don't we sort your bed out first'. I thought we may as well.

'There is a sofa in the spare room, I will sleep on that'. I couldn't let her sleep on the sofa.

'Sleep in my bed, its new I bought it about 5 days ago. I will sleep on the couch, I will take my duvet and pillows and I will get you some new ones.' She turned around to face me.

'No, I am not kicking you out of your bed !'.

'Megan shut up and stop moaning' I began to laugh, I got a new duvet and new couple of pillows from the cupboard and an extra blanket to watch the films with. I took my bedding off the bed and put the new ones on, I dumped my bedding in the spare room. I grabbed a couple of wine glasses and sat down. Megan joined me, turning off the light. I put P.S I Love You on and before it had even started I began to weep. I had seen it so many times I cried before it had begun! I grabbed a glass of wine, wiping the tears from my eyes. Megan began to laugh at me and I joined her. Megan had never seen it.

'I wont cry like you' I began to chuckle.

'Get ready to eat your words Megan!' After many glasses of wine, slices of pizza and popcorn the film reached the end. And sure enough Megan broke down into tears, and we were practically crying into each others arms. After I composed myself we put on little Britain from my personal dvd collection. We decided to leave the other DVD for tomorrow night. We laughed hysterically as me, Megan and Rachel used to act like the characters. I was Bubbles Devere, Rachel and Megan were the transvestites! We began to laugh at the memories. After the DVD had finished Megan yawned.

'Get yourself to bed Megan' she hugged me and thanked me and she went to bed.

'Goodnight Megz!'

'Goodnight Zack!'. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and walked into the spare room and Megans bags were there! I picked them up and walked into Megans room.

'You left your bags in…' she was fast asleep. I put the bags on the floor, went into the spare room and tucked myself in my duvet and slowly drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine. Just a major fan! Also this is the first POV of a different person, there will be more.

Rachel's POV

After I had said goodbye to Megan and Zack I got in my car and began to drive to my place. I realised I hadn't been in touch with Niall for almost two full days! I felt horrible, but I would find some way to make it up to him. As I went to park in my driveway, another blue car was sat there! Niall's parents must be in town. I parked on the street and just walked to my house. The door was unlocked which also meant someone was visiting, because Niall always locked the door. I walked in to take my shoes off and a pair of bright red stilettos were there. They were not mine, and far too young for Niall's mum. I kept my bag on my shoulder and walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. And all of a sudden I heard a giggle from the living room, a giggle I didn't recognise as it was very high pitched. I opened the door to see Niall sat on the sofa with a girl, his fingers weaving in and out of her brunette hair, and he was kissing her.

'NIALL!' he jumped up, with bright red lipstick smothered all over his face!

'Rachel, what are you doing here?' he began to play with his fringe.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TART HERE FOR!' she just gave me a filthy look.

'Rachel calm down it's not what you think!' she lying prat, how dare he!

'YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!' his face changed, he became sort of angry.

'Don't you fucking dare you little slut!' I stepped back, he has never called me anything like that before.

'Why don't you tell that to her you prick!' I began to walk out when I felt a violent tug on my hair, I screamed in pain. Niall was hovering over me.

'You wanna fucking say that again you bitch!' I just looked at him with teary eyes, how could he do this to me I loved him. He threw my head forward so I landed on the floor, causing my bag to lose all of the contents. I got myself up and sprayed him in the eyes with deodorant and struck him hard across the face. He staggered back and that tart helped him to a seat, looking at his eyes. I picked up my bag and grabbed my coat. I slipped on a pair of shoes and walked outside slamming the door shut behind me. I unlocked my car and sat in the driver's seat, and looked at my hands they were shaking. I pulled a mirror out of my bag and looked at my head, I was bleeding! There was only a small cut but it looked deep. As I looked back to the house, the bedroom window opened and Niall stood there, with her next to him.

'Here you ungrateful little cow!' and all of my clothes and possession's came tumbling down. I waited until he had gone and the curtains closed. I got out of the car and threw my things in the boot of the car and sat down once again. How could he do this to me? I was only gone for two days. Is this the first time he has seen her? I began to sob, I could feel the mascara running down my face but I didn't care how I looked, I just wanted to talk to someone. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and began to drive to Zack's place. He would know what to do. I parked outside leaving everything except my bag and clambered up the stairs, I always had a key for Zack's house if I needed anything he let me get whatever I needed. I let myself in to see pizza boxes on the floor, DVDS and wine glasses next to them. I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands, and shed a tiny tear. I layed down on the sofa and drifted off. I was woken by footsteps coming from the spare room, that was Megan's room. And unexpectedly Zack walked out, they must of swapped rooms. He looked at me in shock.

'Rachel, what's the matter?' he ran over to me and gave me a giant hug.

'Niall'. He just changed the way he looked at me.

'What has the Bastard done now?' he put his hand on my shoulder.

'I walked in lastnight and he was kissing another girl. I lost my temper with him and he ended up pulling my hair and throwing me on the floor. I slapped him and got outside, when he chucked all of my clothes and crap out of the window!' Zack looked disgusted.

'Come here' he held out his arms and he embraced me tightly. I began to sob again, explaining what happened made me relive the memory. I placed his hand on my head and began to console me.

'Your alright, your alright.' I looked up at him.

'Thankyou' he smiled gently and said.

'Has he hurt you?' I lifted up my fringe to show the cut.

'Your bleeding! Hold on!' he got up and ran into the bathroom, and came out with some anitisceptic wipes. He pulled one out and began to wipe away the blood.

'When did this happen?' he questioned.

'When he threw me to the floor I hit my head'. He then pulled out another wipe and began to wipe my eyes and face from the mascara.

'Did you leave your stuff, or do you have it?'

'I have most of it only some is still there.' He stood up.

'Come on lets go get it! I will wake Megan up.' I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the sofa again.

'I don't want to go back Zack!' he hugged me again.

'Ok, do you want me to go and get your stuff by myself?' I can't believe he would do that for me!

'Would you?' He nodded and strolled into Megan's room and I could hear him.

'Megan wake up'

'What's up? She sounded tired.

'Rachel's here, she's really upset she has fallen out with Niall and I am going to get her stuff.'

'Wait hold on'. Suddenly Megan emerged from the room.

'Oh Rachel!' she ran up to me and hugged me.

'What happened?' I explained what had happened while Zack got dressed. He came out in jeans and a plain black v-neck top.

'Right are you ok?' he asked me and I nodded. 'Right give me your house key and I will go in my car'.

'Wait I am coming with you to give that prick a piece of my mind!' Megan warned.

'Rachel doesn't want to go which is understandable. And I am not leaving her by herself after whats happened. And I f you go by yourself god know what he will do.' She sat back and nodded. I stood up and hugged him.

'Thankyou so much! I owe you one' I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He took my key and walked outside. I hope he would be ok.

I sat down with Megan and we turned the TV on as she made us some breakfast. And we waited for Zack to return…


	7. Chapter 7

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine. Just a major fan!

I got into my car and began to drive to Rachel's house. How dare Niall do this to her AGAIN! She was upset enough at the minute, I couldn't tell her he has done it before. I was more angry with the fact he had hurt her physically! I was waiting for him to upset her emotionally but not to hit her. I parked outside the house and walked up the path to the door and knocked on the door. There was no answer so I took the house key and unlocked the door. There was rubbish all over the floor and also bits of glass! I know Rachel would not let this happen, Niall must have had another temper tantrum. Rachel sent me a text saying…

_**The bedroom is first on the left upstair, there is a jewellery box in there. Get my perfume and pink toothbrush from the bedroom, and in the spare room there are 3 boxes saying Rachel's stuff. And if you go downstairs into the kitchen grab some money out of the money jar, about half of it. And thankyou for this! Xxx**_

I walked upstairs to the bedroom couldn't believe my eyes. The jewellery box was thrown on the floor and the jewellery was all broken. I began to salvage what I could and put it in the box and carried it into the bathroom. I picked up her toothbrush and perfume and put that in the jewellery box too. I went back into the bedroom to see if there was anything more that Rachel might want and I opened the wardrobe. All of her clothes had gone, except for a couple of tops which I picked were many bags and shoes so I went downstairs, got about 10 carrier bags and filled them with clothes, shoes and bags. I also grabbed her make up case too. I ran too my car and put the bags in the boot first along with the box and went back upstairs to get the 3 boxes she had talked about. I picked them up and carried them down to the car, they were huge and extremely heavy. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed about half of the notes in the money jar, folded them up and put them in my own wallet to give to Rachel later. All of a sudden the door opened and slammed shut.

'Who's there?' his voice hit me like a strike of lightening, it was Niall. I placed my wallet in my pocket and I could fell anger building up inside of me. I clenched my fists and walked into the hallway.

'Its me Niall…'

'What the hell are you doing here!' I just looked at him as he gave me a disgusted look and he spat on the floor.

'I just came…'

'Well then!'

'IF YOU STOP SCREAMING I WILL TELL YOU! I just came for Rachel's stuff and then I am going. In fact I was on my way out.' He began to fold his arms.

'Your not going anywhere with MY stuff!'

'YOUR stuff, well I knew you were a prick but I didn't think you ran around the place in pretty dresses and jewellery. ' I began to laugh, but I soon stopped when he went crimson with anger. He took a step towards me, and his arm swung and he struck me hard in the face. I staggered back and I clenched my fists once again before throwing a punch into his gut. He then grabbed my arm and put his hands to my throat, when Megan and Rachel stormed through the door.

'NIALL!' Rachel began to push him away, but he just pushed her into the wall so she fell, yelping in pain and grabbing on to her stomach. The girls entrance had infuriated him even more, so he began to tighten his grip on my neck I tried to loosen his hands but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe and my lungs felt like they were going to burst! Megan burst in and dragged Nialls head back, making him lose grip of my neck. I gained my breath, Niall turned around to face Megan. What would he do to her? I grabbed his neck and threw him against the opposite wall, he lashed out hitting Megan. She staggered back and began to look at the blood on her hands from her mouth. I helped Rachel to her feet and swung Megan's arm around my neck. And gradually we walked to the car, still limping. My face was throbbing, but Megan was bleeding and Rachel looked ill from hitting the wall. They both got in the back and put their seatbelts on when I heard footsteps like elephant feet coming from behind me. Niall was running towards me, so I hit him hard in the face and he tripped over something I must of dropped when I was getting Rachel's stuff. I sat in the car and began to drive instantly, as we drove down the street I looked in my mirror. Niall was stood in the middle of the road cursing us, I rolled down the window and put two fingers up to him.

We eventually reached my apartment, the lift was out of order so we had to clamber up the stairs, every step was painful. We got to my apartment and I just sat Megan and Rachel on the sofa. Blood was pouring out of Megans mouth and Rachel began to say she was dizzy. I ran to get some tissue for Megan and brought a tablet and drink for them both. They downed the tablet and drink and began to get more comfortable. Megans mouth seemed to be stopping bleeding now, and it seems that Rachel's tablet had worked as she her cheeks were gaining colour again. I checked Megan's mouth and she was fine, I think she saved my life ! They both did, I don't know what would of happened if they hadn't arrived when they did. I hugged them both and I knelt down in front of Rachel.

'Are you ok?' she didn't look at me, instead she stared out towards the window. To break the silence, Megan's phone began to ring, she looked at the phone.

'Its Louis' Louis was nothing like Niall, I actually got on with him. I placed my hand on her shoulder and nodded, she walked away answering the phone. Meanwhile, Rachel stood up and walked out to the balcony. She opened the door and stood in the breeze. I followed her and stood beside her, looking into the horizon.

'I like to come out here when I'm down. It helps me clear my head' she looked at me, but despite her I still faced the sky.

'It helps you think, about everything. This is why I bought this place.' I turned to face Rachel, her eyes were filling with tears, and her blank expression turned into a sob. I embraced her tightly.

'I am so sorry Zack. After all you have done for me and I put you through this!' I was shocked, what was she saying?

'Rachel, I don't know what your talking about. Its not you fault what happened. Its his!' she just carried on crying. I needed to tell Rachel about what Niall had done before but it really wasn't the best time. I took her into the room and sat her down.

'Do you need anything Rachel?' she looked at me again.

'10 bottles of the strongest alcohol you've got' she began to giggle as I smirked and shook my head.

'There's my Rachel'. I got up and poured her a glass of wine, I got one myself and handed it to her.

'That's your lot Rachel. Alcohol does not solve anything.' She smirked.

'No, but it helps a damn lot!'. She sipped her wine laughing.

'Thankyou for earlier Rachel.' She looked at me confused.

'For what, Megan stopped him!'

'Rachel, you were the first one to try and help me. You are so brave. The both of you are!' at this point Megan had finished on the phone and strolled in.

'Are you ok?' I asked her. She nodded politely and sat down next to Rachel and hugged her.

'My two heroes!' I exclaimed. Megan began to laugh, but Rachel just smirked and sipped her wine.

'Funny, I was gonna say the same to you two !' Rachel said. We began to laugh.

'So Megan, how is Louis?'

'Oh, he's fine. And he was also wondering if we could have a couple of drinks with him tomorrow, he is passing by on his trip and wants to see us all.'

'Oh, that's cool Megan, how do you feel about it Rach?' She nodded as Megan got all excited and began to jump around.

'Yay! I will go tell him' she walked outside and rang Louis. I have never known Megan love someone as much as Louis. I hadn't been in love for nearly 4 years. Wait! Florence! I had forgot, I hadn't seen her or heard from her in a few days. Maybe she would come and have drinks with us, she said she would be in London as she was performing soon. I picked up my phone and began to text. Wait I haven't even rang her once, so when I put my phone in my pocket and waited for Megan to return. She walked through the doors smiling.

'I am gonna go call Florence' they both nodded and I walked outside. I dialled her number and pressed call.

'_Hello'_

'Hi'

'_Oh, hi Zack. Whats up?'_

'I was just wondering if you wanna go for a drink tomorrow night. Megan's boyfriend is coming to town and he wants to go out. I was just thinking that you could come?'

'_Really, that would be brilliant. Thankyou for ringing as well. And I am not being ignorant but I am on stage in two minutes I need to go.' _

'Oh I am so sorry. I didn't think.'

'_Don't apologize, I am glad you rang'_

'Good luck tonight, and I will see you tomorrow. Come to my place and we can all go together.' I gave her my address and she thanked me.

'_I will see you tomorrow' _

'Bye'

'_Bye'._ I pressed end call and walked back into the apartment.

'You guys, Florence is coming with us tomorrow is that ok?'

'Of course' Megan said and Rachel agreed. I looked at my watch and it was 1pm.

'Who wants lunch?' they both nodded and I went into the kitchen to make us some pasta. I grabbed a pack of fresh pasta from the fridge and got a sauce from the cupboard. I also stuck some garlic bread in the oven. After making it, I brought it to them in pasta bowls and a plate for the garlic bread.

'Dinner is served!' I said in my posh voice. We all tucked in and after dinner, we put a the film we had rented on. It was twilight, which brought back memories of our childhood. We all used to love these films and watch them over and over again. Megan and Rachel were still practically slavering over Jacob and Edward. While I sat there admiring the film, they sat there admiring the main characters abs and who was 'the fittest'. I rolled my eyes as they began to woo like fangirls when Jacob took his shirt off.

'Nom, nom, nom!' Rachel began.

'I know right!' Megan replied.

'Please guys, I am gonna puke!' I began to laugh, but a playful scowl from Rachel broke it. The film had eventually finished and tonight was my night shift. At the moment I worked in a bar in the city centre. My shift was 7:30pm til' 3am. Which wasn't that bad to be honest. I walked into my room (which is essentially now Megan's room) and got my work clothes, I walked into the spare room to get changed. I walked into the living room to see Megan and Rachel watching TV.

'Why are you dressed up like that?' Rachel asked me.

'I got to go to work. I wont be back until early doors so don't wait up for me.'

'Oh ok' Megan said. Rachel put her head down.

'Rachel, you can take the sofa tonight if you want. Or you and Megan can share the bed. I don't know, just make sure you are comfortable. And here's something if you want food, there's menus in the drawer in the coffee table.' They both nodded and said goodbye, when Rachel followed me out of the door.

'Thankyou for everything today. Not many people would of done that.' She said.

'Well, its ok. As long as you are alright.' She hugged me and then nodded. I kissed her on the cheek and told her she would be ok. Then I walked down the stairs and to my car. Getting ready for the night ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine just a major fan!

As I drove down the road of pubs and bars, I turned into the parking lot of the bar I worked at and stepped outside. I locked my car and strolled through the employee's entrance. All of a sudden I was hit by the booming of dance music, to say I completely hated this type of music I picked the best place to work, not! Anyway, I hung my coat on the rack and walked into the office to sign in, after that I took my place behind the bar and began to mix cocktails. As customers began to waltz up to me (most of them drunk) and order drinks.

After 8 hours of this my shift had ended (thank god!) and I got in my car and began to drive down the numerous roads to get to my place. I was so tired, I mean after yesterday's events I am surprised I even got to work. I unlocked the door, and walked in switched on the light. CRAP! Rachel was asleep on the sofa! I ran back to the switch and turned the light off, thank god she just stirred. I locked the door and went into the spare room, I got changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and snuggled up in the sofa. I was asleep as soon as me head hit my pillow.

I was woke up by a metallic crash, that came from the kitchen. I heard Megan yell so I fell out of bed, and still in shock and half asleep I ran into the kitchen. Megan was on the floor with a number of pans on the floor and food splattered everywhere.

'What happened?' I asked as I lifted Megan from the floor. She flinched as I lifted her up by a big red mark on her arm.

'Whilst you were at work yesterday, I went to the shop and bought some stuff for a full English. So I began to make it and the pan decided to fall off the hob and fall onto my arm. I burnt myself and then another couple of pans fell down!' She was so clumsy!

'Awwwww, bless your little cotton socks!' she scowled at me. 'Come on lets get you a bandage.' It seemed I was turning into the mother of the household. I bandaged Megan's arm and told her to sit down while I cleaned up. Bacon, egg and sausages were covering the floor and as I cleaned them up, I heard Florence + the machine begin to play, Megan was probably on a music channel.

'Turn it up Megan!' I shouted and sure enough Shake It Out was filling my eardrums. I began to sing out loud as I cleaned, I took a rolling pin and ran into the living room. I used the rolling pin as a microphone and I stood on the sofa serenading Megan very badly. And as she began to laugh, to top it off Rachel came out of the bathroom with a brush and began to sing with me. We began to dance on the sofa ( very badly), doing various moves including: stop the traffic and let them through, pat the dog screw the lightbulb and jump, and of course jumping up and down with arms flying everywhere and to finish we threw our right arm in the air and pointed to Megan who by this time was nearly dying from laughter. When the song finished Rachel pushed me off of the sofa playfully, making me fall on my back. I was laughing uncontrollably and Rachel stuck her tongue out.

'Alright, two can play it that game sunshine!' I jumped up and began to tickle Rachel. She let ou a high pitched squeal and stamped on my foot still laughing. Megan's cackle rose to a loud burst of laughter.

'Oh, so you think you can get away with it do you?' I said to Megan. I tickled her and this made her squeal even louder than Rachel. After all of our ribs were hurting from laughing too much we all sat down.

'Oh dear, I think we have the mental age of five year olds!' I giggled again. Megan and Rachel both agreed.

'Seeing as Megan cannot cook, who wants breakfast?'. Megan stuck her tongue out at me and they both nodded.

'I am gonna ring Frankie. I have not seen or talked to her in ages!' Frankie was Rachel's sister, the last time I had seen her was 5 years ago! I nodded and she walked out and onto the balcony. I went into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast while Megan went into the bedroom to get ready. I looked in the fridge and I still had loads of eggs, sausages and bacon. As I began to cook them I put some bread in the toaster and got 3 plates out. The food had finished cooking so I threw them on a plate along with some buttered toast. I took the plates into the living room and put them on the coffee table. I knocked on the door of the bedroom.

'Hey Megan! Breakfasts ready!' she opened the door and smiled. She was wearing a mint green dress, with black shoes and a matching bag.

'Do I look ok?' I smiled.

'Megan you look amazing! But your not gonna see your hunk til' tonight!' she laughed.

'Sorry, I just need to make sure I look ok.'

'Megan, Louis loves you to pieces, I am pretty sure his impression of you wont change because of what your wearing! Anyway your breakfasts done.' She walked out of the bedroom and sat on the sofa, and began to eat her food. I went to the balcony door and opened it.

'Ok, see you soon Frankie!' Rachel finished her phone call.

'Is everything ok?' she smiled and nodded. 'Good' I continued. 'Come and get breakfast'. She followed me to the living room, she sat down on the sofa and I sat on the floor.

'Zack sit here!' said Rachel standing.

'Rachel shut up and sit down!' I began to laugh. After we had finished eating, we began to discuss Rachel's conversation with Frankie.

'So how is everyone?' Megan asked.

'Fine, Frankie says she is gonna try and get up here soon.'

'Have you told her what happened?' I interrupted.

'No, not yet…' she said.

'Rachel you need to tell her. She will want to comfort you.' She nodded.

'I will soon, I promise just not yet' I nodded and took their plates into the kitchen. I looked at my watch and it was 11 o clock. Florence texted me earlier.

_**Gonna come to your place at around 5:30 if that's ok. Xxx Florence **_

I texted back.

**No problem, see you then !** I still could'nt believe that my heroine was actually coming to my apartment! It was pretty clean at the moment. I walked into the living room to see Rachel had gotten dressed, she was wearing a green fitted dress with black heels. I was the only one not dressed.

'I am gonna go shower.' I said and they both sat down and watched TV. I showered and with a towel around me completely I shouted through the door.

'DON'T LOOK A MINUTE!'.

'Ok!' Megan replied, I ran out of the bathroom to see Megan and Rachel laughing their heads off with their hands covering their eyes! I bolted into the spare room as Rachel whistled.

'CHEEKY GITS!' they began to cackle like witches. I got a pair of purple chinos and some matching braces, and a white shirt with blue pinstripes and put them on. I walked outside of the spare room to see Megan and Rachel still laughing.

'You do realise I hate you!' they just giggled.

'Do I look ok? I still need to do my hair though.'

' You look fine!' Megan said.

'Oh great Zack has to do his hair! We are gonna be waiting for 5 years!' I stuck my tongue out at her and she just mirrored me.

'I am gonna go do my hair' I strolled into the bedroom got my straighteners and comb and walked into the spare room. I sat on the bed with the mirror in front of me. And I began to straighten my hair, after an hour and a half of continuous combing and straightening my hair was finally done. I looked at my watch and it was 3 o'clock. I went back into the bathroom, put my aftershave on and walked into the spare room to clean up. I then went into the living room and snatched the controller from Rachel.

'YOINK!' She scowled at me and stood up.

'Hey! I WAS WATCHING BIG TIME RUSH!'

'Not any more your not!' I laughed as Rachel ran effortlessly after me to get the remote. After about a minute she sighed and slumped on the chair.

'Fine'. I flicked through the music channels when something took me by surprise. The TV screen read **FLORENCE & THE MACHINE LIVE CONCERT! **I switched to the channel and turned up the volume. The concert was on for 2 hours! As I began to sing, dance and jump around I lost track of time. There was a knock at the door.

'Megan go get the door please' she nodded as I kept singing and dancing. I heard the door open and close again. 'Who is it Megan?'

'Well hello there!' I looked up in surprise and there stood Florence! I practically fell over landing on the sofa, and turned the volume down on the music channel.

'Oh, ummmm hi!' Florence began to laugh and Rachel and Megan joined her. I cant believe I had just been singing my heart out and dancing to Florence Welch's voice when she walked in herself!

'Having fun?' she began to laugh again. I just smiled and felt myself blush a deep burgundy. I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug.

'Florence, he has been doing that for about two hours!' Rachel exclaimed.

'Really?' Florence looked at me as she said this and she smirked.

'Rachel that's over-exaggerated!' At me saying this and Florence picked up the remote and pressed select. And she smiled again.

'Well it says you have been viewing this for about two hours!'. I blushed an even darker red and Rachel gave me a look saying Told You So! I looked at my watch again and it was 4:30.

'Your early! No that that's a bad thing.' I said, changing the subject.

'Yeah, we got here sooner than I thought we would.' I looked at what she was wearing, she was wearing a black and white dress, with white heels and had her hair curled, with her fringe covering her forehead. She looked amazing, all three of them did.

'You look gorgeous!' I said to her and she blushed slightly.

'You don't look too bad yourself.' She laughed. There was another knock on the door and Megan jumped in excitement.

'Am I missing something here?' Florence asked.

'Its Megan's boyfriend, Louis.' Rachel and Megan looked at each other and Rachel bombed for the door. But Megan pushed her to the side laughing. She opened the door and there stood Louis with a huge bouquet of flowers.

'Well hello there sexy!' Rachel said pulling a face complete with a pout and fluttering eyelashes. She was only messing around, but you could see Louis was uncomfortable. Megan and I began to laugh as Megan punched her softly in the arm.

'Hey!' Megan said.

'Hey baby!' he put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her romantically, and Megan just fell into him. I smiled, it was nice to see that Megan had finally found the one for her. Now for Rachel to find her true love, and then we will work on mine.

'You two get a room!' I shouted, as they both stopped kissing but still hugging. Louis escaped her grasp and handed her the flowers, they must of cost a fortune.

'For you madam!' and he bowed. She curtseyed and took them off him, kissing him on the cheek.

'Thankyou! They are beautiful, your so sweet!' she giggle and Louis just winked.

'I saw that wink Mr!' I said and he looked at me and Florence.

'Wait, is that?' he looked at Florence.

'Its Florence. Zack's new…' I just looked at Megan as she said this. She then stopped, Louis walked up to Florence and shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you!' he said.

'And a pleasure to see you' she responded. Louis walked back over to Megan and hugged her again. Megan nuzzled into him, they were so cute together. Every other normal guy would think this is rank, but I think we have all established I am not normal. Louis then said hi to Rachel and he walked over to me, and asked for a private word, I said sure and walked into the kitchen.

'Whats up?' I said.

'There's two things. First off, Megan told me about her staying here and I just wanted to say thankyou, not many people would of done that.' He smiled.

'No problem, that's what friends do!' I said and he just nodded.

'And the second thing is…' he looked behind him and back again and lowered his voice.

'I am going to propose to Megan' a burst of excitement filled me and I could feel the smile I had stretch across my face!

'Louis that's amazing!' I screamed, and he put his finger on his lips to signal for me to be quiet. 'Louis I am so happy for you, and Megan.' But then I remembered Rachel, and her recent split up with Niall. Would this proposal make her jealous or upset, or would she be completely happy with it?

'When are you planning to propose?' I asked.

'Tonight, hopefully.' I was shocked.

'At a club. Is that the best you can do?' his smile turned into a confused look. 'Are you still in London tomorrow?' he nodded. 'Well, I will get you a booking at a restaurant tomorrow night, a candle-lit dinner, wine, romantic music. And then you propose, she will be over the moon. ' he smiled again and nodded.

'Would you do that?' he questioned.

'Of course, I will go outside and book you a table in a bit.'

'Thankyou Zack, for everything' I nodded and he began to walk away. 'Oh, and good luck with you know who!' he winked. I knew he meant Florence, I cant believe he was going to propose to Megan. I was so happy, I looked at my watch and it was 6:45pm. I grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and a lager for Louis and some wine glasses. I went into the living room, and handed people glasses of wine. Florence first of course, and then Megan, Rachel and Louis.

'Right Rachel, are we gonna get are slap on?' Megan asked Rachel, she nodded and they walked into the bedroom where the mirror was. Louis followed them in, leaving me and Florence. She looked uncomfortable.

'Are you ok with going out with all these?' she looked at me as I spoke to her.

'Yes, of course. I just take time to figure people out you know…' I nodded.

'Those two are gonna be a while, do you want to watch a film or anything?' she nodded and I pulled out my box of DVD's. I showed them to Florence and she picked Twilight Eclipse. I put the DVD on and I sat down next to Florence.

'Is there anything you want Florence?' I asked her standing up. She pulled me back down.

'No thankyou.' We sat and watched the film, and about halfway through Florence leaned on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do! So I just put my arm around her. At one point in the film, heavy in your arms came on, which of course Florence sung for the soundtrack.

'Who's beautiful voice is that I hear?' I said laughing playfully, Florence joined me in laughing and then bang on the end of the film, Megan, Rachel and Louis came back into the room. I looked at my watch and it was 9pm.

'Come on then guys!' I shouted, Florence held my hand as I called a taxi and we walked outside, ready for the night ahead…


	9. Chapter 9

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence, Just a major fan! Sorry this chapter is quite short, next chapter will be longer.

The taxi arrived and we all clambered in the back, laughing as Rachel tripped up. We arrived in the town centre in no time, and as we all clambered out of the taxi, I handed the driver the money and we strolled into the first bar of the night. The bar was packed, but luckily there was enough seats for us to sit at the back, so we sat down and me and Louis went to get drinks. As we brought the drinks back, all the three girls were chatting. I was so happy Florence was talking to them and getting to know them better. I sat down next to Florence and she leaned on my shoulder, I smiled and rested my head on hers. Megan nuzzled into Louis' chest , leaving Rachel by herself in the middle of us. She did not look very pleased, as the night drew on one direction came on, so of course Megan jumped up with Louis to the dancefloor. They began to sing together and laughed with each other as they danced, three songs later on came Florence and the machines Kiss With A Fist, I stood up and held out my hand to Florence. She smiled and took my hand, and I took her to the dancefloor, and then I turned to face Rachel.

'Come on, there's room for one more!' I shouted, she shook her head and sipped her wine. She looked glum, anyways me and Florence began to dance together.

'This is so bad!' Florence said, talking about the song.

'You're a bad lier!' I said, and she smiled. And all of a sudden she threw her arms around me and kissed me on the lips softly. I closed my eyes and let what had just happened sink in. I opened my eyes to see Florence smiling.

'Damn it, I was gonna say you were a bad kisser! But then I would be lying.' She laughed and I joined her. We danced the night away, drinking more and more. By the point of midnight I was drunk, and as I went for more drinks for me, Florence,Megan and Louis, Rachel was sat at a counter, with a boy. She was kissing him, and he began to put his hands down her back, to her backside.

'Rachel, are you drunk!' I said, and all of a sudden she broke from the boy and gave me a filthy look.

'What, can I not have a good time now?' she looked away from me at this.

'Having a good time is not letting some pervert feel your backside!' he jumped up at this.

'PERVERT! Excuse me!' he said. Rachel was drunk, so I know she would not be in the greatest of moods, after her break-up with Niall but I never expected this. He came up to me, about 4 inchs away from my head.

'Actually mate, you are! Coming in and meeting a young lass for the first time and trying to get into her pants! That's pretty perverted!' he stepped back at this, and walked away. Rachel shouted for him to come back, and as she stood up I grabbed her arm.

'What's wrong with you! Maybe I wanted to go with him!' I was completely shocked.

'What, you wanna go home with some guy you just met, who seems to be chatting up every girl around the block!'. She scowled again. 'Come on, you've had enough to drink!' At this point Florence walked over.

'Is everything ok?' she asked politely.

'WELL IT WAS UNTIL YOU HAPPENED! Its alright, go play happy families with that cow and her boyfriend too!' she pointed to Megan and Louis.

'Don't you talk to her like that! Or talk like that about Megan or Louis!' I shouted, I was losing my temper and Florence placed her hand on my shoulder.

'Whats the matter, not happy with me finally having fun!'

'Just because Niall has gone does not mean you have to move on to someone that quick!' She looked upset at this comment, and suddenly burst into tears and ran outside. I told Florence I would be back in a minute and I followed Rachel outside. I found her sat down on the path sobbing, leaning on the wall.

'Listen, I'm sorry, what I said was out of order' I apologised. I felt horrible about what I had said.

'Its ok, I wasn't all too nice to you either' she said as I sat beside her. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. 'I really am sorry about what I said, I just…'she paused. 'I had to take it out on someone, and I feel bad it was you two. And I have just shouted my head off at your new girlfriend!' she put her head in her hands as I picked her up. I wiped away her tears.

'Come on, I think that's enough for tonight' she nodded, and walked inside. Florence was stood there and Rachel walked straight up to her.

'Florence, I am so sorry. I had to take it out on someone. Please don't think bad of Zack, I don't deserve a friend like him' Florence hugged her.

'Its ok, we all get like that sometimes. And anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you.' Rachel smiled and walked up to Megan, as I walked up to Florence.

'Your so kind you know' I said.

'I was going to say the same thing' she replied.

'Listen, we are going to get off now. I was wondering do you want to get in the taxi with us?' she smiled.

'Actually my hotel is just down the street. You can walk me there if you want?' I smiled and nodded. I told Megan, Rachel and Louis that I was going to take Florence home and then we would go back, they agreed they would have another drink while I was walking Florence home. I held Florence's hand, and we walked outside and down the street. The hotel was huge, it was literally about two minutes from the bar. As we walked it began to rain heavily. Florence began to laugh, and cover her hair. I took my jacket off and gave it to her.

'Here, cover your head' she took it and smiled that amazing smile.

'Thankyou, anyway RACE YOU!' she laughed and began to run to the hotel. I ran after her and as I caught up with her we reached the hotel. I grabbed her and tickled her as we got under the hotel shelter. She began to laugh and we ended up in a hug. She turned to face me and she kissed me on the lips. The mood went from humorous to romantic in a matter of seconds. As we released each other from our grasp, we looked into each other's eyes.

'Well, we definitely have to do this again sometime' Florence said laughing.

'Definitely!' I said and I kissed her on the cheek again.

'I am gonna get to my room, the hotel will close the doors soon' I nodded and hugged her again, and she reached up to kiss me one last time. She walked to the doors, as I walked back down the street. I turned to see Florence looking at me. She smiled and giggled as she walked into the hotel. I faced the street and ran towards the bar because I was that happy. I did a sort of victory dance when I had reached the bar, and I walked in to find Megan,Louis and Rachel getting ready to go. I told Megan and Rachel what had happened and Louis overheard.

'I told you Zack!' he laughed. I smiled and pulled my phone out to ring a taxi.

'I have already rung for a taxi. And Megan, I packed a pair of your shorts and a shirt with me by accident. You should come to the hotel to get them.' She nodded and I saw Louis wink at Megan.

We walked outside to see the taxi waiting for us, we all got in and Louis gave the directions to his hotel. We got there in a jiffy, and Megan and Louis walked outside to the hotel. After 5 minutes, my phone beeped and I looked at my phone. It was a text, from Megan.

_**Gonna stay with Louis tonight, see you tomorrow xxx **_I began to laugh and I showed Rachel the text, she laughed also. I sent a text back.

**No probs, have fun you dirty little sex monkey! XD x **

'Hey, can you change the route?' I asked the driver he said yes and I gave him my address. We got there and I paid him, and me and Rachel got to my apartment. I unlocked the door, and Rachel sat down. I went into the kitchen after locking the door, and filled a couple of glasses with water and passed one to Rachel.

'Here, this will help the dreadful hangover your gonna have tomorrow !' she laughed and I sat beside her.

'I am so sorry about today you know' she said.

'Yeah, me too' I hugged her.

'I just, I saw you and Florence and saw Megan and Louis and it just reminded me of how much I loved Niall. I still love him, I don't want to, but I cant help it.' I could sense her getting upset.

'You deserve so much better than him, he is a prat among many other words.' She laughed.

'If only I did deserve more…' I looked at her confused.

'Rachel, any guy would be a very lucky guy to have you as a girlfriend' I smiled and hugged her again. 'Anyway, you better cheer up for tomorrow, because I have a surprise.' She perked up a little.

'Really? What is it?' she questioned.

'Well…'

'Well?' she continued.

'Louis is proposing to Megan tomorrow!' she screamed and hugged me at once in excitement.

'OH MY GOD! I am so happy for her!' I smiled, I knew she would be.

'Anyway, I think its time for bed.' She nodded.

'Do you need anything?' I asked and she came up to me.

'You have done everything a friend could do…' she smiled and hugged me before settling on the sofa.

'Hey, get in the bed. I think you should have it for a while, Megan always has it!' she laughed.

'I think I may!' she giggled again and walked into the bedroom. I turned off the light and went into the spare room, got changed into pj's and slept on the sofa.

I woke up at 1pm! I had way overslept, and Rachel must still be asleep. I looked at my phone to see a text from Louis.

**Hey, I was wondering? When is our table booked for? **I replied with…

**For 6pm, I have sent you address through facebook. ** And he replied with….

**Ok thankyou again. Do you think she will say yes? **

**I know she will **

I got out of bed and walked into the living room, and began to watch TV. At 2pm, Rachel woke up and walked in.

'Hows your hangover?' I asked her.

'Not as bad as I thought it would be actually'

'Same here' I laughed, I made us both a mug of tea and by the time we had got dressed it was 4pm.

'Rachel, Louis is going to propose in two hours!' I said getting excited. She stood up and looked as if she had an idea.

'We should spy on them, I want to see the big moment!' I nodded and laughed. We both went to get changed into something more formal (AGAIN!) and got in my car as it was 6:15pm! I hope we were not going to be late! We got to the restaurant to see Megan and Louis at a table. We walked inside sneakily, and we told the waiter what was happening.

'No problem, sit at a table where you can see them.' I thanked him and we sat down. And all of a sudden Louis stood up and got down on one knee. Me and Rachel squeaked with excitement as he pulled a ring from his back pocket…


	10. Chapter 10

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine, Just a major fan!

Megans P.O.V

I opened my eyes, with a really bad headache and found myself lying on Louis' bare chest. I began to nuzzle into him, and he must of already been awake as he began to stroke my head.

'Hey baby, rise and shine sweetie' I looked up to see his gleaming smile

'Why didn't you wake me up?' I asked.

'Because you are so beautiful when you sleep' he smiled and kissed my forehead. 'I have a surprise for you tonight' I sat up.

'What is it?' I questioned.

'Well you will have to wait for tonight won't you'. I punched him on the arm playfully and got out of bed. I threw on Louis' dressing gown and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get a shower. As I began to brush my teeth, Louis put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed my neck, and I turned around to kiss him.

'I am gonna get a shower' I said.

'Well, your stuck with me then' he said I nodded and we both got in the shower. After showering I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt of mine Louis had packed by accident. Louis walked out of the bedroom in beige chino's and a blue top.

'Megan, you look gourgous!' he said, I felt myself blush and he put his arms around me and kissed me again. After he had released me from his embrace, I asked him the time.

'It's 11am.' He said.

'Breakfast time' I went into the kitchen as I said this, but there was nothing there.

'Megan, there's a café downstairs, I will get you something from there' I smiled at him and we walked downstairs, our arms linked. I have finally found the one, I loved him so much. I would do anything for him. We got to the café and we sat down.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Surprise me' I said and smiled. I watched him go to the counter and I looked at his backside.

'That's a nice view' I called to him, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. I just laughed at put my head down. Five minutes later he arrived with a tray of croissants, orange juice, butter and different jams.

'My favourite! Thankyou honey!' I said and he smiled. After breakfast we went back upstairs and looked out of the window, it was a lovely day.

'Hey, why don't we go out somewhere today. We can go sight-seeing. We have not been to London in years!' I said and Louis smiled.

'What a perfect idea' he smiled and kissed me. We decided to go to a theme park. After all, we met there at Chessington. Maybe I was terrified of rides, but oh well. We got in Louis' mini and we drove out to the theme park. We got there in no time and we got to the entrance and Louis payed for us both a ticket. We decided to visit the zoo first, after seeing the animals we went on the nearest ride to us and it just so happened to be the biggest. We queued for 15 minutes and eventually got two THE FRONT! Oh god, I was petrified. I put my head down as the ride began to start.

'Its ok, nothing can happen!' Louis said laughing I hugged him and he put his arm around me. We got to the first bit of the ride which levitates you into the air. I looked up and suddenly we were heading down, I clutched on to the handle in front of me, put my head back and screamed my head off. This went on for the rest of the ride, and actually all of the ride. Except the swing, this is where we first met eachother, we sat beside eachother and held hands. As we were flying through the air, I looked into Louis' eyes and he looked into mine. I told him I loved him and I threw my head back, letting the wind make my hair fly everywhere. We went outside of the theme park after getting lunch and it was 3:40pm.

'Come on, we are going out later. Let's go buy you a dress.' I smiled and thanked him. We went to a huge shopping centre not far from Chessington. There was a mint green Chanel dress that caught my eye. I ran into the shop to see it. It was so amazingly beautiful, but it was £100. I couldn't afford that, but I tried it on anyway. I fell in love with it, and showed Louis.

'Jesus Megan, I didn't think you could look any more gorgeous, I was wrong!' I smiled and got changed again into may clothes. I took the dress out and hung it back up .

'Why didn't you get it?' Louis looked confused.

'Its way too expensive.' I said. He picked the dress up, looked at the tag and ran to the counter. I ran after him, but was too late he had paid for the dress. He walked up to me with a smug face and laughed.

'Louis! We can't afford that!' he smiled.

'Correction, you cant afford that. But I can!' he handed me the bag and I was so happy, it was so beautiful and I couldn't believe he had bought me it. I hugged him and kissed him.

'Thankyou so much!' I said and he smiled.

'Anything for you gorgeous.'he said. We walked out of the shopping centre and back to Louis' car, I hugged him again and we drove back to the hotel. I walked into the bedroom and got changed into the dress, my shoes and the bag I used from lastnight and put my make-up on. I walked outside to see Louis in a suit and a small box.

'You look beautiful, but there's one thing missing' he said and he handed me the box. I opened it to see a silver locket necklace, it was so beautiful. Louis must of seen my expression.

'Do you like it?' he asked. I looked at him and hugged him.

'I LOVE IT!' I said.

'Open the locket' he said. I opened to see a picture of me and him, and above it in tiny letters was…

_**To my one and only love, Megan **_

'Oh my god Louis its amazing! You have spoilt me!' I kissed him romantically and he hugged me.

'Well, we have a table at a restaurant in 30 minutes so lets go!' that was my surprise HOW ROMANTIC. I was so happy.

'Louis, I love you so much' I kissed him again and we drove to the restaurant. We were seated almost instantly, this restaurant was so amazing. Louis' phone buzzed, and he apologised and he looked at a text. He put the phone back in his pocket as the waitress asked us what we wanted. Louis ordered a seafood tart for starter and I ordered a salad. We sat and ate our starters, between laughing and chatting to each other. For main Louis ordered pasta and I ordered lasagne. After that we ordered dessert , I ordered a chocolate cake and Louis ordered a cheesecake. After we had finished Louis took a rose from a vase and handed it to me.

'For you my beautiful' I took it and thanked him. 'You do love me don't you?' he asked.

'More than anything in the world! I would do anything for you' I said.

'Anything, well then…'. He stood up and… Yes he got down on one knee. This could not be happening, NO WAY! He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. As it opened a huge ring sat there on a pillow of silk. I gasped and Louis said…

'Do me the honour, of becoming my wife. Will you marry me' OH MY GOD H MY GOD OH MY GOD! I was speechless, I loved him so much!

'YES! YES YES YES!' he began to laugh as he stood up and put the ring around my middle finger and it was a perfect fit.

'I love you so much!' he exclaimed, and I hugged him tight and kissed him. Suddenly an applause was heard from the room, the people must of seen and were congratulating us. And two stupidly loud Woo-hoo's were heard, and you guessed it Rachel and Zack ran up to us and congratulated us. I looked at Louis and kissed him again.

'Louis, I love you so much!' He smiled, and I thought about what was to come…


	11. Chapter 11

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine, just a major fan!

Megan's face was a picture, she was so excited and happy that she went bright red, Louis held her tight and Rachel smiled at me. She then ran to Megan, and hugged her as Louis walked up to me.

'Told you so…' I said, and Megan must of overheard.

'You knew about this?' she asked smiling.

'Well, what can I say?'

'We both did' said Rachel. Megan began to laugh.

'So that's why you were spying on us eh?' Megan asked.

'Yup' I replied. She laughed and wacked us around the head. 'Well, I was gonna suggest we celebrate with a couple of drinks on me, but because you just hit me I don't think I will' Megan smiled and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

'They don't work on me Megan!' she continued.

'Just look at my eyes Zack. LOOK AT THE EYES!' she said and I laughed hysterically.

'Okay, fair enough. There is a bar here too, we will go there!' I linked arms with Rachel and Megan.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' they both shouted.

'We are celebrating, no celebration is complete without… We're' they just looked at each other and they both said.

'OH GOD!' As I began to sing.

'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' I sang and danced to the bar, and eventually Megan and Rachel joined me. Louis followed closely behind and we sat down at a table, I stood up to get drinks and Megan began to hug Louis. I turned and shouted.

'Don't get any funny ideas you two!' they both laughed and Louis shouted back.

'What, like you and Florence?' I laughed and stuck my two fingers up at him. I could'nt get just any drinks, they were engaged. Oh my god, they were engaged. I guess it had'nt sunk in yet, it felt like yesterday when we were still in high school. I bought a couple of bottles of champagne, and 4 champagne flutes. I brought the tray to the table and Megans face lit up.

'Champagne, this must of cost a fortune ! Here…' she took her purse from her bag.

'Oh Megan shut up, it's my treat.' She smiled and hugged me. The night went on, with occasional dancing and singing as we polished off one of the bottles of champagne. The girls went to the toilet, leaving me and Louis.

'Here, I can't have you paying for this. You have done enough' Louis said, pulling out his wallet.

'Look, I can afford this, you can't! Its my treat, Louis your engaged just chill!' he laughed.

'Your right, thankyou for everything. You have done so much for her lately, while I couldn't be there. What a great fiancé I am…' he put his head down.

'Louis, its not your fault you have to work. And anyway, you are a great fiancé. She adores you, and she always will. No matter where you are, or what happens' he smiled and thanked me again.

'No problem' at this point the girls returned. Megan sat on Louis' knee, and Rachel sat down next to me. We were at the bar until 10:30pm. By which point, we decided to go back to my apartment to watch a film. We left our cars at the restaurant/bar, and called a taxi. We got to my apartment in a jiffy, and we sat down on the sofa to watch a film. I told Megan and Louis to pick a DVD, and they picked the woman in black. I didn't even know I owned this! I was petrified of horror films, so as Megan cuddled into Louis, I sat down and grabbed a cushion. Megan began to laugh.

'Preparing yourself to be scared out of your brains I see Zack!' she said and Louis began to laugh.

'HEY! Your just as bad!' I said and I began to laugh. Megan stuck her middle finger up at me! 'How rude!' I said laughing. Then Louis put his arms around her.

'Its ok honey, I will protect you' Louis said kissing Megan softly on the head. Me and Rachel looked at each other, and stuck began to gag.

'I am gonna puke!' Rachel said and we both began to laugh as Megan and Louis went bright red. The film started and I went into the kitchen to get popcorn.

'Not avoiding the film are you Zack?' Megan shouted, and then I heard her scream at the film instantly afterwards.

'Not wetting yourself are we Megan?' I called back. I heard Rachel and Louis giggle, and I walked into the living room with the popcorn. Before I sat down I looked at the screen, and a woman hung herself, which scared the hell out of me. I screamed and threw the bowl of popcorn in the air. Megan, Louis and Rachel began to laugh their heads off, and in the chaos I tripped over the bowl and fell to the floor, lying on a bed of crushed popcorn.

'Because you can say much!' Megan said, cackling with laughter.

'Screw you!' I replied giggling. And for about 10 minutes we were throwing insults at eachother. We eventually stopped calling eachother things and watched the film. After 20 minutes I was scared again, so I jumped up, screamed and elbowed Rachel in the face.

'Jesus! Zack what's wrong with you!' Rachel shouted. I sat down and looked at Rachel's head.

'CRAP! I am so sorry, are you ok?' I asked her. She began to giggle.

'Yes I'm fine!' After the film had finished Louis stood up.

'Come on Megan, I think we better go before Zack seriously injures someone!' he said and chuckled. We all laughed and I apologised to Rachel once again. Megan and Louis were about to walk out of the door and I stopped Megan.

'Why don't you take some clothes and your toothbrush and stuff to Louis'?' I said.

'Good call' Megan said and she headed into the bedroom and returned with an oversized handbag full of stuff. They said goodbye, and I said.

'Have fun, the newly engaged couple!' they walked down the stairs laughing.

When we watched the film we had turned off the lights, so I flicked them back on and looked at Rachel. She had a massive red mark on her forehead.

'Jesus Rachel, I am so sorry!' she laughed.

'Its ok' she said.

'Hey, why don't I treat you tomorrow!'

'You don't have to do anything for me Zack!'

'I want to, it will be nice for me and you to go somewhere!' she nodded and thanked me. ' I am starving, maybe its late but do you want some food?' I asked her.

'I thought you were never gonna ask, I am starving!' I laughed and rang the Chinese place and ordered noodles, rice, curry, wontons, chicken, chips, prawn toast and prawn crackers for delivery. The guy got here in 20 minutes, and we devoured the meal while watching the big bang theory and singing the theme tune. I took the rubbish to the kitchen and threw it away, I also cleaned the dishes. I walked back into the living room, with the crunch of shattered popcorn under my feet. And I saw Rachel asleep on the sofa, still sat upright. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she just stirred. I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. I tucked her into bed and turned off the lights. I locked the door, and decided I would clean up tomorrow. I got on the sofa in the spare room and suddenly something caught my eye…

When me, Megan and Rachel first moved in together, it was my birthday. And among many other presents they got me a scrap book, and they filled it with pictures and words from our friendship. And there it was, forgotten in the corner of the room. I picked it up and began to look at the pages, giggling to myself at the embarrassing photos and quotes from high school and afterwards. I took it into the living room and got on the floor and pulled a box from under the sofa. Nobody knew about this box. I opened the lid to see hundreds of photos, artwork and souvenirs which all had something to do with me, Megan and Rachel. I always kept this, they both meant the world to me and this is how I showed it. Although they didn't know about it, it was a way of reminding me how close I was to them. I placed the scrapbook in the box, laying it on top of a photo album. I closed the lid and shoved the box back under the sofa. I walked back into the spare room and layed down on my sofa. And I slowly drifted off…

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting, I walked into the living room to see Rachel sat on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand.

'Morning hun' I said.

'Hi Zack, there's a cup of tea for you on the coffee table' she said I thanked her and sipped the tea. I walked into the kitchen to make some cereal and I realised that the floor had been cleaned.

'What happened to all the popcorn?' I asked Rachel.

'Oh, I figured I hadn't really helped out so I decided to clean up for you.' I hugged her and returned to making cereal. I made a bowl of cereal for me and Rachel. We both ate our breakfast, and I showered and got ready, and after me Rachel did the same. I put some purple chino's on, with a grey and charcoal striped polo t shirt with a grey and purple cardigan. Rachel walked out of the bedroom in a green Hollister hoody and a pair of skinny jeans. We sat down on turned on the TV and an trailer came on for 21 Jump Street.

'I want to go and see that!' Rachel said to make conversation. That would be a perfect treat for today, because after all the champagne I bought last night I could not afford to do anything special.

'Well get your shoes on then!'

'Wait what?

'I told you lastnight I would treat you, so here we are!' she laughed and thanked me. She put her green converse on, and I put my black vans on. We got a taxi to the restaurant to get my car (Louis must of already got his) and we got into my car and began to drive.

'Zack, how did I get into bed lastnight? I don't remember getting into it!' she said as I drove. I just giggled.

'You were asleep on the sofa, you must of dozed off, so I carried you to bed as no-one was in it.' She chuckled.

'Thankyou, I was shattered lastnight!' she said. We arrived outside the cinema, and we walked through the glass doors. I bought me and Rachel a ticket and the film didn't start for another 30 minutes, so we grabbed some a huge box of popcorn and a couple of drinks and went to het a couple of decent seats. The film eventually started and we laughed our way through all of it. By thr end of the film it was 3pm.

'Want to get some dinner?' Rachel said and I nodded and we went to Subway. As I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket, Rachel shoved me out of the way and paid.

'You have bought enough for today!' she said laughing we ate and ended up going into an arcade that was right next to Subway. We walked in and there in front of us was a dancing game, so me and Rachel jumped on and set the difficulty to extremely hard. We chose the song Party Rock Anthem, and we began to dance, barely keeping in time. We were laughing so hard that Rachel stepped onto the edge of the platform and fell to the ground. I began to laugh hysterically.

And some prat walked through the door to see Rachel on the floor laughing.

'Have a nice trip love?' he asked mocking her. I helped her up, and as she turned around he looked at her backside and began to rub his hands together. 'That's a nice view sugar' he said laughing. I pulled Rachel away from him, she was very uncomfortable.

'You will have a nice view of the freaking road if you carry on!' I said.

'Oh, so you are the sluts boyfriend are you?' he laughed.

'She is no slut! And she is my best friend!' he began to laugh and make kissy faces. I turned away and took Rachel's hand and we began to walk away.

'KEEP WORKING THAT ASS!' Rachel suddenly went bright red and turned to face him and she dtrode up to him.

'Don't you dare say that you fat bastard!' she said and laughed at her. He leaned in closer so they were nearly nose to nose.

'And what are you gonna do about it haw?' he said.

'Ever heard of mouthwash?' she said and she slapped him in the face. I was shocked, as he staggered back. I grabbed Rachel by the arm and I ran into the parking lot. We heard a faint voice shouting get them, and a horde of youths began to run after us. We got to my car and we threw ourselves in. I reversed out of the parking lot and began to drive hastily down the road. Rachel just began to laugh, I joined her as I said…

'You are one crazy cow!' she just laughed.

'You should know that by now!' she giggled again. 'Thankyou, for standing up to them! And that comment was amazing!' she said and I just laughed.

'Not as good as your comeback! And, you made him suffer!' I said laughing we got back to my apartment at around 5:30pm. We had just sat down and the door bell rang. I opened the door.

'What's up bitches?' I knew that voice.

'FRANKIE!'…


	12. Chapter 12

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine, just a major fan!

Frankie stepped into the living room.

'Hey, it's nice to see you!' I said to her, she smiled and nodded.

'You too! Zacky Zebra!' she winked and giggled.

'Thanks, Frankie Flamingo!' I said and we both laughed.

'Frankie?' Rachel said, getting up from the sofa.

'Hey Rachy roo!' she said and Frankie ran to her and hugged her.

'I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!' Rachel said.

'I went to your place to find you, but no-one was in…' at this Rachel stepped back and turned around and looked outside. 'Whats up Rach?'

'Wait, Rachel. You didn't tell Frankie?' I questioned. 'You told me you would tell her!' I said.

'What, tell me what?'

I walked over to Rachel and placed my hand on her shoulder. She nodded and sat down, Frankie joined her.

'Well…' Rachel told Frankie about what happened with Niall, and how he attacked her and she found him with another woman. And how he had injured me,Rachel and Megan.

'THE BASTARD!' she hugged Rachel, as Rachel's eyes began to water. 'I can't believe him… And now you are sleeping here?'

'Yes' Rachel said. Rachel rubbed the tears from her eyes. 'Anyway, what are you doing here?' Frankie began to smile.

'Well, I auditioned for a show a few months ago, when I last came to visit you Rachel. I didn't tell you though, and I got the lead! ' My jaw dropped, and so did Rachel's.

'I am on stage tomorrow night!' she shouted and clapped her hands. She was so excited.

'Frankie that's amazing!' I said. She smiled at me.

'I knew you were made for the west end!' Rachel shouted and hugged her.

'And the best of it is, I have got you all free tickets! You, Zack, Megan, Louis and…'

'Let me guess Niall.' Rachel said.

'Yes, but I am gonna burn his ticket!' Frankie said.

'Wait, Zack. Why don't you ask Florence if she wants to come?' Rachel asked, and suddenly Frankie stood up to face me.

'Florence, who is this?' she began to pull kissy faces and I just laughed and blushed slightly. 'Bring her, so I can meet the lucky lady!' she said and I just laughed. I switched on the TV and a news channel was on.

'**In other news, Florence and the **_**Love**_** Machine? Florence Welch was spotted by her hotel kissing a young man. Is Florence truly in love? Decide for yourselves!' **and they showed a picture of me and Florence kissing. I felt myself go bright red.

'Wait, Florence as in Florence Welch! ZACK IS THAT YOU!' Frankie said and Rachel began to cackle.

'Yup' Rachel said.

'WOW! Zack, your on the freaking telly!' Frankie said as I felt myself go bright red and my jaw dropped slightly ajar. I can't believe someone had found out! And not just anyone THE WHOLE OF ENGLAND! 'Look at you !' Frankie said laughing making kissy faces again. 'AND YES ZACK! You are bringing Florence!' I laughed and nodded.

'Anyway, where's Megan?' I smiled at Rachel and she stood up.

'Well, she's with her fiancé!' Rachel said. Frankie's jaw dropped open this time.

'WITH WHO!' she asked.

'With Louis of course!' I said. She screamed and grabbed mine and Rachel's arms. 'Where are we going?'

'TO MEGANS HOTEL! I need to see her!' we laughed and got in Rachel's car. I drove as I new the way and we got to the hotel. The other night, Louis gave me a spare key to the hotel room, in case anything happened. So when we got there we ran up the stairs, and I unlocked the door.

'1…2…3!' I opened the door and Frankie yelled surprise at the top of her voice! But when we looked in the room, Louis was on the sofa and Megan was practically on his lap. And kind of chewing his face off!

'Oh, so you two were planning on making babies were you?' Megan jumped up from Louis and Louis didn't know what to do so he just sat upright and placed his head in his hands and just laughed and muttered to himself.

'FRANKIE!' Megan shouted, and she ran up to her to and hugged her.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to congratulate you both, on getting engaged you lucky buggar! But it seems you were celebrating on other ways on your couch!' Frankie said as me and Rachel just laughed. Louis stood up and hugged Frankie.

'Frankie its been too long!' he said and she nodded.

'So lets talk about being engaged!' she sat Megan down and they talked about being engaged and other stuff for about 20 minutes. 'Oh, I nearly forgot, I have tickets for you and Louis to come and see my play tomorrow night.'

'Wait, your in a play?'

'Yup, come?'

'Of course we will won't we Lou?' Louis emerged from the kitchen and nodded. Megan congratulated Frankie and Frankie rustled around in her bag, and handed Megan 2 tickets. Megan thanked her.

'It will be you two, Rachel, Zack and Florence' Frankie said.

'So Florence is coming then' Megan replied.

'Yup'

'Speaking of Florence, I need to ring her to see is she is coming!' I walked outside and dialled the number and put the phone to my ear.

_**Hello**_

**Hiya**

_**Oh, hi. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me!**_

**I could never do that! Listen, do you want to go and see a show tomorrow night? Its just Rachel's sister is the main part. So I though you could come?**

_**Really, tell her congratulations. And of course I will come, it sounds fun!**_

**Great, do you want me to pick you up? **

_**That would be great**_

**Ace, I will see you at about 7pm tomorrow?**

_**Sure, see you then**_

**Yeah, see you then honey**

_**Love you**_

**I love you too. **I pressed end call shocked, Florence has just said she was in loved me. Did she really?

I walked inside and told them all Florence was coming. They all nodded and smiled, Rachel went to Frankie's hotel for the night. And Megan stayed with Louis. I finally had the apartment to myself. I said goodbye to everyone and got in my car. I dropped Rachel and Frankie off at the hotel and drove home. Once I walked in, I cleaned up and put a pizza in the oven. I placed the duvets and sheets from the sofa's and the bed in the washing machine, and got the last clean duvet and sheet in the apartment from the cupboard. I placed it on the bed, and I took the pizza from the oven and ate about half of it, and threw the rest in the bin. I took the duvets and sheets from the washing machine, and placed them on the radiators to dry. I then went into the bedroom and cleaned up, I then locked the door turned off all the lights and went got into my bed. After many nights on that horrible sofa, my bed was like heaven. I went to sleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow, and I dreamt of tomorrow…


	13. Chapter 13

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence and the Machine, just a major fan!

I woke up in the morning and as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I listened. And listened, and listened. It was silent, for the first time in weeks, I was alone. I crept out of bed, put my slippers on and my dressing gown and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Once my tea was made, I sat on the sofa and pulled out my DVD collection. I was in a childish mood, and I picked out the lion king. I tended not to watch child films with anyone knowing as I thought it was quite embarrassing, but who cares. I laughed, cried and smiled my way through the film. The lion king before breakfast, what more could you wish for? Once it had finished I made myself some cereal and ate it. I washed up, and took the clean duvets and sheets from the radiators, folded them up and put them in a pile next to the sofa. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. Then I got changed into a red checkered shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and a bottle green zip-up hoodie, with my black converse. And then it hit me, it was Frankie's show tonight! I went into the bedroom and dragged the clothes out of my wardrobe, just to see many different coloured chinos and skinny jeans, some tracksuit bottoms and a mountain of t shirts and braces. I HAD NOTHING TO WEAR! I could'nt turn up to Frankie's west end show in chino's! I was too skint to buy stuff though, I figured out that after paying my bills, my leftover money for this month is £50. And that had to get me through the month and buy me food shopping. I could'nt afford to get a new outfit! I went on the laptop and decided to shop online, so I knew how much I was spending. I spent £30 on food and drink. I then managed to find a pair of skinny jeans that were black, I decided on going into town to find a shirt to go with them. I grabbed my coat, and jumped in my car.

I went into Topman and picked a green short-sleeved shirt, with cream pocket. It was only £10 in the sale. I paid for it and looked at my watch. It was already 2 o clock, I had been in town for 3 hours! I rushed back to my car and drove home. Once I had arrived and closed the door my phone was ringing. I answered it.

**Hello? **

_**Hey**_It was Florence.

**Oh hey!**

_**Are we still going tonight?**_

**Yes, I will pick you up at 7.**

_**Great, I am really looking forward to it!**_

**You and me both!**

_**I have to go, see you tonight…**_

**See you then honey, love you!**

_**You too sweetie**_

I pressed end call and then rang Frankie.

_**Hello**_

**Hi, its Zack**

_**Hi Zebra!**_

**I was just wondering about the tickets?**

_**Rachel is going to get her stuff and get changed at your apartment and give you yours and florence's tickets**_

**Great**

_**I gotta fly, doing my warm up soon. **_

**Oh, Good Luck Hun!**

_**Thankyou, see you tonight!**_

The phone went dead so I texted Louis saying

**See you tonight?** He replied with.

**Me and Megan will meet you outside the theatre.**

**No probs, see you then! **

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich, I ate it with Florence and the machine playing in the background. I switched on the TV for a few hours until there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood Rachel, with a bag.

'Hey Zack!'

'Hey, come in!' I said and she sat down on the sofa.

'Zack what time is it?'

'5:30'

'CRAP! I need to get dressed!'

'So do I !' I said and Rachel rushed into the bathroom with her bag, and I went into the bedroom with my new shirt. I got changed into the black skinny jeans, and shirt with my black shoes and I straightened my hair. I walked into the living room, and Rachel was putting her make up on the sofa with a little mirror. She was wearing a black maxi dress. I looked at the time and it was 6:30.

'Come one, we need to get Florence!' I said she nodded as she grabbed her handbag and we got in my car, Rachel in the back. I drove to the address Florence had given me and I pulled up outside.

'I'll just be a second Rach' she nodded and I got out of the car. I knocked on the door, and Florence opened it. She was wearing a black fringe dress with matching heels.

'Florence, you look stunning!' she blushed.

'Thank you, I love your shirt!' she said and I thanked her. We rushed to the car, and Florence sat in the front with me.

'Hey Rachel!'

'Hi Florence'

'Rachel, fancy going shopping with me you and megan?'

'Sure' I smiled to myself. I was glad they were getting on so much. We arrived to see Megan and Louis standing outside the theatre. Megan had a green pencil dress on, and Louis was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a waistcoat. I stepped out of the car, once Rachel and Florence were out of the car I locked it. We walked to the ticket guy and Louis and Rachel handed over the tickets. We sat down in a seat and me and Florence held hands. We were sat right in front of the stage, and suddenly the red curtains raised. The play was We Will Rock You! The show started with a man with an really good voice. And then in came Frankie playing Scaramouche! And then she started to sing. I knew she was a good singer, but I had no idea she was that good. Her voice was amazing, even Florence was taken back by her voice.

'Is that Frankie?'

'Yes'

'She has an amazing voice!'

'I know' The show went on and it filled me with joy. It had been so long since I had been to see a show, and even longer since I had performed. The more I watched, the more I longed to perform. It was my passion in life, and I loved it. What happened, I was in the middle of getting my drama degree I was so focused on being an actor for the west end. And then I decided not to reach for the stars and wanted to be a Drama teacher. Screw it! Acting was my passion, screw my job. Acting was my life! I think I had just forgotten that. The show was amazing, and as the final curtain closed I was on my feet clapping and screaming. We walked outside and Frankie was there. We all congratulated her, and said our goodbyes. Frankie took Rachel to her hotel, and Louis took Megan back to his hotel. Leaving me and Florence in my car. I drove her home.

'Thankyou for tonight Zack. I have had a lovely time.'

'Its no problem, thankyou for coming!' She kissed me on the lips and strolled into the building, smiling she turned back to smile at me and blew me a kiss. She giggled and closed the door. I chuckled to myself. The plan for tomorrow was find auditions, I was going to act! After thinking to myself, I took a steady drive home…


	14. Chapter 14

NA:I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine, just a major fan! Sorry its been a while, but I have been busy…

I woke up with a smile on my face. I rushed out of bed, brushed my teeth and got a shower. Within half an hour I was on the laptop researching auditions in London. And my heart sank, they all needed you to be able to sing, dance and act. I was a terrible dancer, and could not sing to save my life. I could act, but I wasn't fantastic at that! Maybe I bit off more than I could chew, I mean when would I have time to rehearse? I had to work, and although I haven't been in a while, I was on my holiday and only had to work a little. But today was the end of my holiday, and I had to be there at 7pm. I closed the laptop, and made myself a cup of tea. I looked at my watch and it was already 12pm! I must of slept in, I thought again of Frankie's performance last night as I switched on the TV the news automatically switched on.

**In todays news, Florence Welch has been seen with her lover AGAIN lastnight! The international star was seen with a blonde-haired youth around a week ago, and lastnight they were seen twice! After going to see the premiere of We Will Rock You, they were seen hugging outside the theatre in London. 20 minutes later a picture was taken of the two kissing gently in a car, outside Florence's apartment building! **They showed the two pictures, leaving me shell shocked. **More news at 6 tonight… **I switched off the TV, I hadn't even noticed the paparazzi! And I don't think Flo did either. After eating a bowl of cereal (despite it being lunchtime), I thought of how it was Louis' last day in London. He would have been setting off soon. I decided to get changed and say my goodbyes before work, so I changed into a pair Hollister tracksuit bottoms, a polo shirt and also my black pumps. And I headed out of the door with my keys and phone…

Megans P.O.V

I woke up with Louis sat on the end of the bed, he looked worried.

'What's the matter babe?' I asked.

'Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just thinking, its my last day with you and I don't have the money to do anything with you…' I smiled.

'You don't have to please me with money Louis. I love you, as long as I am with you, I could not be happier.' I said, sitting next to him and hugging him.

'Thankyou, and I love you so much' he said, making me blush.

'And I love you even more' I said before I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back, and we ended up in each other's arms, kissing on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I found myself laying my head on the pillow, with Louis above me. I kissed him again, and it doesn't take a genius to determine what came next… But then, I heard footsteps, it was only faint so I decided I was just hearing things. But then the door flew open and there stood Zack. He screamed higher than me, and held his hands to his eyes.

'I AM SO SORRY!' he stepped backwards.

'ZACK GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!' I yelped. Louis rolled off of the bed in shock and fell to the floor.

'I AM SORRY I AM GOING!' Zack shouted, he stepped backwards again but tripped on a bag. He went flying out of the door way. Louis jumped up and closed the door on Zack's foot.

'OUCH!' Zack howled in pain.

'SORRY!' Louis shouted. 'Jesus…' I just began to laugh, what the hell had just happened. I was in hysterics laughing like a witch.

'Are you ok Zack?' I asked from the bedroom.

'I think my eyes hurt more than my foot!' I laughed again. I got up and threw Louis dressing gown on.

I walked outside of the room and I smiled at Zack who was still on the floor, I helped him up.

'I am so sorry for that Zack…' I said. He smiled and nodded his head.

'Jesus Megan, I know its his last day, but it's a little early for rumpy pumpy is it not?' he laughed and hit him on his arm playfully.

'Cheeky git!' I said. Louis then arrived out of the bedroom dressed, when we sat down on the sofa.

'Hey you' Zack said. And Louis just waved, he was still bright red. 'I just wanted to say goodbye, because I have work soon.' Louis smiled and shook his hand.

'Thankyou bud, I am gonna miss you, all of you…' he winked at me and I blushed. Zack hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

'You're welcome to come back to my place tongight' I smiled and thanked Zack. He said goodbye to Louis, and Zack went to work… Then Louis said he had to go. He embraced me and kissed me. He left shortly afterwards, and the tears welled up in my eyes. I began to sob. After sobbing, I went to Zack's apartment. I walked in and Rachel was there. With a boy…


	15. Chapter 15

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine! Just a major fan!

Rachel's POV: I woke up and Frankie was packing her suitcase. I sat upright and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

'What are you doing Frankie?' Frankie turned, she smiled at me and spoke.

'I am heading to Doncaster today.'

'Why?'

'I told mum I would be back after my show to say hi before coming back here.'

'Oh, ok. When are you setting off?' I asked her.

'As soon as you get your fat arse dressed !' she said laughing. I giggled, and hopped out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my bag and a black top. I got dressed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth before brushing my hair. I walked into the bedroom, Frankie's suitcase was on the bed and she was dressed in green jeans and a green hoodie.

'Well sis…' she smiled and broke out into song, singing I'm Going Home. I joined in and we just laughed. I hugged her.

'I will miss you Frankie!' I said.

'I will be back in a week or two.' She turned to the door and turned back to me.

'Oh, and instead of staying at Zack's all the time you can take my apartment!'

'Wait, you have an apartment? Why were you staying here?'

'Because it was closer to the theatre.' I nodded as she threw me the keys. We walked out of the door with our bags and Frankie's suitcase and headed down the flight of stairs. Frankie handed the hotel key in and we walked to the train station.

'Well see you soon sis…' Frankie began to walk into the station.

'Tell mum I will see her soon, and dad. And even the boy!' Frankie laughed. The boy was my brother Dominic, who to be honest was a an absolute tool! And sadly my twin, although I still loved him to pieces. She went into the station, and I could no longer see her. There was a café nearby, so I walked there. The sign simply read Café, I walked in and went to the counter. I bought a coffee and sat at a table. I took my phone out of my pocket and went on facebook. I sipped and looked until my coffee was nearly finished. I began to stand up when a handsome guy came up to me.

'Hey'

'Hi' I replied.

'I could'nt help seeing a girl like you alone here…' I laughed as he said this.

'You really think that's gonna work?' I smirked.

'Its was'nt my best of plans!' he said laughing. I chuckled. He had mucky blonde hair and cute brown eyes, he was wearing a polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. 'Mind if I sit here?' he asked smiling. His teeth were a pearly white.

'Actually I was just…' I stopped myself. Rachel there is an amazingly cute boy hitting on you! STAY! 'Sure' He smiled and sat down.

'I have not even introduced myself. I am Kendall.' He held out his hand I giggled and I shook it.

'Rachel.'

'I am going to go buy you a coffee.' He said.

'Why thankyou' I laughed and he went up to get me a coffee. Well, it had been a while since someone had hit on me! He seemed really nice though, and absolutely gorgeous too! He arrived with 2 coffees, one of them had writing on them, and he handed me that one.

'Here you go Rachel…'

'Thanks' I read the message and it was a telephone number. 'Urm, is there any reason why there is a phone number on my coffee?' I asked smirking. He giggled.

'Oh is there? Maybe you should ring it?' he said. I nodded.I took my mobile phone and rang the number, and sure enough as I expected Kendall's phone rang. I smiled as he leaned n his elbow.

'Oh, how totally unexpected!' he said laughing, and he winked at me. I giggled and replied with…

'Are you not going to answer that?'. He nodded and he answered his phone, and I put my phone to my ear.

'Well, I have no idea who this might be?' he said sarcastically.

'Is this the boy who is sat at my table?'

'I have no idea! Maybe you should let him take you for lunch?' I laughed.

'That sound like a great idea!' he said, putting the phone back in his pocket. 'I know this great Italian place around the corner…'

'I don't really fancy posh restaurant. I fancy cheap fast food!' I said laughing.

'McDonald's it is then!' he said giggling. We drank our coffee on the way, talking.

'So what brings you to London?' he asked.

'How do you know I am not from here?'

'You don't have a London accent!' he said.

'I am from Doncaster, I am at University. Trying to be a drama teacher. And what brings you here? I can tell by your accent you are not from here…'

'Too shay. I was actually born in Kansas! I came over from America to London when I was 15. My mum died when I was 14 so my dad had to come over here for work. I never picked up the accent though.' I saw his eyes, he must have been upset about his mother, because they began to water.

'I am so sorry about your mum.'

'Its ok'

'Anyway, you don't have an American accent?'

'Yeah, I kinda dropped it, and never got a London accent' We arrived at McDonalds, Kendall told me to get a seat, and asked me what I wanted. I said surprise me and he went to get me some food. I went on my facebook on my phone and updated my status.

**Cute American boy just bought me a coffee and now lunch! How exciting! Not even cute, SO HOT!**

I giggled to myself as he brought back a tray full of food.

'Hey, do you like chicken burgers or big mac's?'

'I like both just as much' I said.

'Well your gonna have to pick!' I chose the chicken burger and we sat down and ate our food. After talking and eating we stood up and went for a walk in the nearby park.

'Kendall, wanna go see a film?'

'Sure!' There was a cinema nearby and we walked to there. We got there within 5 minutes, but there was nothing that either of us wanted to watch.

'Well, that's a bit of a crap choice!' he said.

'Wait, I have a better idea. Why don't we get a couple of DVD's and we can get some popcorn and watch those.'

'That sounds great!' Kendall said. We headed to a DVD shop, bought a couple and got on a bus to Zack's apartment. I guess Zack was working until the morning tonight, and Megan was a t Louis'. And I wanted to tell Zack in person I was staying at Frankie's apartment. Anyway, he would have his phone turned off so I couldn't ring him. And Kendall would be gone by then. When we got off the bus we walked up to Zack's apartment , I still had my key so I opened the door and grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of opened wine from the fridge. We put the DVD's on and ate popcorn and drank wine. After one of the films, Kendall got up from his seat to take our drinks to the sink as we had finished, and he came back and sat down.

'I have really enjoyed today Rachel.'

'So have I Kendall. Its not very often a guy can be cute, nice and well mannered all at once!' He laughed, and he edged closer towards me. He kissed me softly, I closed my eyes and let what had happened sink in. But then the door opened and Megan walked in, as Kendall was kissing me! I pulled away, and Megan's jaw dropped. Kendall turned around to face Megan, and he went bright red.

'Hi there!' Megan said giggling. 'Don't mind me!' she said laughing, and she headed into the kitchen. Kendall just began to laugh.

'She is an idiot!' I said.

'I better be going !' Kendall said. I nodded and walked him to the door.

'Call me…' I said.

'Of course! Oh, and look in the kitchen' he said before leaving and kissing me on the cheek, I blushed and closed the door. Then Megan came out from the kitchen howling with laughter.

'COW!' I shouted.

'Well, someone has left you their address. And call me maybe!' she began to laugh her head off, I snatched the note. It read…

_**Call me maybe? Love Kendall. Never told you what I do, come to The Cure bar to find out… 7pm Tuesday? Xxx**_

It also gave me his address…

'I AM COMING TOO!' Megan shouted. I nodded.

'Fine! I am going to bed! I walked into the bedroom and smiled to myself. I put my pyjama's on and got into bed. I checked my facebook and I had a friend Request from Kendall ! I accepted and and sent him a text saying goodnight. He replied with Goodnight Honey, see you Tuesday? I sent one back saying Of course. I then put my phone down and went to sleep…


	16. Chapter 16

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine, just a major fan! I know things are a little slow but hopefully things are going to pick up from now on.

It was 3am and I was shattered. The bar had been quite quiet tonight, I got in my car and drove to my apartment. I opened the door and Megan was sat on the sofa watching Gilmore girls.

'Well hello, I didn't expect to see you here!' I said smiling.

'Well, it's a good job I got here when I did!'

'What do you mean?' I asked her.

'I got here and Rachel was snogging some blonde guy!'

'What the hell?' I said. She told me all the details and showed me the note!

'We are so going out on Tuesday night!' I screamed. 'Wait that's tomorrow night!' I also screamed. Rachel suddenly walked out of the bedroom with her dressing gown on, and as saw me she grunted and began to walk back into the bedroom.

'Where do you think you are going loverbird?' I said, and I grabbed her arm to stop her. She smiled, and I sat down with her.

'Who is he, how did you meet him?' I asked. Rachel told me all about him and how they met, I was so happy. He sounded really nice. She showed me and Megan a picture on his facebook.

'Bloody hell Rachel he is beaut!' Megan exclaimed.

'MEGAN!' I shouted.

'Well he is…' Megan said, and me and Rachel just laughed.

'There shall be no more perving on Rachel's… Urm, Friend' I said and winked, Rachel just blushed. Megan went to go and get a drink, leaving me and Rachel.

'Do you think he is the one?' I asked.

'Maybe, too soon to tell. I mean, I though Niall was the one and we all know how that turned out don't we…' I gave her a friendly hug.

'Not all guys are prats like Niall you know'

'I know, I found you as a best friend' That comment from Rachel tugged at my heartstrings.

'Awww, I feel the same about you'.

'I am gonna go to bed, are you coming tomorrow night, because Megan has invited herself'

'Sure'

'Oh, bring Florence too !' Rachel said. I nodded and she went to bed.

'Megan I am gonna go get some sleep!' she said ok and I went into the spare room to sleep. As I got into bed I texted Florence.

**Hey, wanna go out tomorrow night? X** She replied quickly.

_**I would love too, give me the address as I will not get there until late, I will drive x**_

**Great, see you tomorrow x** I also gave her the address. I went to sleep shortly after that.

I woke up in the morning with the bright sun's rays glaring in at me through the window, I looked at my phone and it was 1:30 pm! I threw on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a black top on and walked into the living room. It looked like someones suitcase had exploded in my living room! There were clothes everywhere, this was the work of Rachel. There were 3 or 4 outfits layed out on the floor, and Rachel was hovering over them. She then realised I was looking at her. She faced me, she looked frustrated.

'THANK GOD! I have no idea what to wear Zack! Help!' I laughed and nodded. I picked out a black maxi dress, but Rachel shook her head. She was complaining that the dress was too boring. I then spotted a patterned dress and blazer from a heap of clothes, and as I pulled them out from under the mountain of clothes Rachel nodded, but then shook her head.

'Whats the matter with it now?'

'Its creased! I can't where those!' I just gave her a look as if to see do you think I am stupid.

'I do have an iron you know!' I said and she just laughed.

'Oh yeah, thanks for offering!'

'What do you mean? WAIT! You can iron it' I threw them back at her.

'But thats a problem!'

'Why is it?'

'Because I cannot iron!' I chuckled to myself as she strode up to me, and gave me the puppy dog eyes. 'Please Zack'. I just looked at her.

'Give them here!' I said grudgingly. She then soon cheered up and she handed them to me. I walked into the kitchen and began to iron her clothes.

'Rachel I feel like your mother!' I heard her laugh from the living room. It only took me 5 minutes to iron her clothes. I took them into the living room on a hanger and passed them to me. She took them and hugged me, she then walked into the bedroom to get changed I assumed. I looked out to the balcony, and Megan was sat on a chair by herself. I opened the door to the balcony and sat beside her.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes I am fine'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I was just thinking that maybe we could go back to Doncaster at some point, I mean we have not seen our families for ages.'

'That would be nice, we could go soon when I get a holiday from work.' She nodded. 'Come on Megan its bloody freezing out here' she laughed and walked into the living room and sat down.

I was feeling a little hungry so I threw a pizza in the oven and I made some chips (for rachel and megan too, not just for me) and once they were ready we all sat and ate. Rachel was in the middle of getting ready. She was in a tracksuit, and her hair and make up was done. Megan and me were still not ready though. After eating I got a shower and got a collared shirst and black skinny jeans from my wardrobe. I got changed and began to do my hair. After I was ready it was time to go. We were all dressed and we got a taxi to the bar.

We got ther at around 7:15pm. Just in time with 15 minutes to spare. I got some drinks for us, and we were all looking around for Kendall, but he was no where to be seen. Rachel looked worried and she turned to face me and megan.

'What if he doe'snt turn up?'

'He will!' Megan said to her.

'Come on, lets go get a table.' We sat down near the stage and began to sip our drinks. A man with faded grey hair and a black suit walked on stage with a microphone in his hand and he placed it onto the microphone stand. We all looked up to watch what he was doing when he began to speak.

'May I please welcome you to the bar. And here is our very own, Kendall Schmidt!' Rachel suddenly began to smile when Kendall walked on the stage with a guitar and a stool. He sat on the stool and lowered the microphone to his level. Rachel's eyes glistened as he began to speak in the microphone.

'Hey folks, urrrm this is a song for a special someone, who is a close friend, I think they are here tonight but I am not sure. Anyway here go's!' He began to play his guitar and also began to sing 'Picture' by Carly Rae Jepsen. He had the most amazing voice, and as he was singing he was looking around the room. I suspect he was looking for Rachel, so I just coughed really loudly. And sure enough he glanced down at us and all of a sudden he began to smile as he was singing and he began to belt notes out. As if seeing Rachel, was a pick up and giving him the urge to really go for it. As he was singing, I looked at Rachel and her eyes were glistening. Although they had only met once before, I think she was falling for him. As he finished the song, there was a few claps from behind us. But I would'nt really call it an applause. So me Megan and Rachel stood up and began to really clap. And even whistle, and as he looked down at us he began to laugh and he winked at Rachel, making her blush. And after us clapping the people bhind us began to clap too! After everyone had settled he began to play another song. This time it was Boyfreind by Justin Bieber (and he sang it a lot better than Justin Bieber did!), and he kept his eye's on Rachel the whole time. And she was completely mezmorized by him too. After the song we all began to clap again, he bowed his head and walked off stage.

'Bloody hell Rachel! He's amazing!' I said.

'Yeah, and hot!' Megan exclaimed.

'Megan! Shut up!' I said, and Rachel just chuckled. Be began to drink and chat, and at every chance she could Rachel kept looking for Kendall. And after chatting for a little bit, Kendall arrived with a bottle of wine and flowers, and Rachel's eyes lit up once again.

'For you Madam...' he said to Rachel, bowing and handing her the gifts. She blushed and accepted them, he took her hand and kissed it. She hugged him and thanked him.

'I don't believe we have met?' he said to me.

'I dont believe so...' I said and shook his hand. 'I'm Zack'

'Kendall'. He also said hi to Megan.

'Thats a serious set of pipes you have Kendall' I said, he thanked me.

'I tell you what I need a drink.' he said.

'I will go and get you one' I said.

'No its fine, thankyou though'

'Nope. I insist, does anybody else want one?' Rachel and Megan nodded. 'In that case I have won Kendall!' I chuckled. 'What do you want?' he laughed.

'I will have a lager please?' I nodded and got our drinks. I passes everyone their drinks and we chatted. I looked at my watch.

'Florence will be here soon.' I said.

'Who's Florence?'

'Zack's famous girlfreind' said Megan cackling like a witch (again). She was obviously drunk.

'Famous eh?' Kendall asked.

'Yeah, he is going out with Florence Welch from Florence and The Machine.' Rachel said, linking arms with Kendall.

'Really wow! Now that women really does have an amazing voice!'. After talking some more I phone rang, it was Flo.

**Hello**

_**Hey Zack**_

**Hey Flo**

_**I am nearly there now will be about 5 minutes. **_

**Yay! I was beginning to think you were not going to come!**

_**How could I do that to you? (she began to laugh)**_

**I dont know**

_**See you soon**_

**See you then **

I now looked at Rachel and Kendall and Rachel was leaning on his shoulder.

'Listen Zack, I am shattered. Kendall wanna go to my place and watch a film?' Rachel said. Kendall smiled.

'I would love to...' they got up and said their goodbyes. Rachel pulled me out before she went and she said...

'I think this one is a keeper' I smiled.

'I bloody hope so!' I laughed, and hugged her. They got in a taxi and drove off. I knew they were going to Frankie's place. And I am pretty sure they were not going to watch a film. Me and Megan then walked outside to greet Florence. What happened in the next minute happened so quickly...

I managed to see Florence's car from a short distance. I was tipsy, but not drunk. But then a drunk old man wandered into the road, and Florence's car was only a few metres away! I ran into the road and pushed the man to the path I turned to face Florence's car which was now very near to me. Time began to slow and I looked into Florence's eyes. All I could see was fear. Then time began to pick up speed again. The car hit me brutally, sending me upward. I felt myself flying through the air. Only to land on the hard concrete floor. As I lay on the floor, lying in a pool of blood, I thought I was going to die. I heard screams, so many screams and crying. As I reached out my hand to the screams the world faded, and time slowed until the world went black...


	17. Chapter 17

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence and the machine, just a major fan! Sorry I have not written for a while, should be more chapters this week. Sorry this chapter is short, hopefully they will start to get longer.

Megans P.O.V

I saw Zack lying in the street in a red puddle, I screamed and bolted over to him. I grabbed his arm, but his eyes were closed.

'SOMEONE RING FOR AN AMBULANCE NOW!'. I turned him onto his back, and I kept turning his head but he was not waking up. I began to sob hysterically while screaming out his name.

I heard footsteps running towards us, and all of a sudden Florence was beside me and Zack. She was crying out his name while weeping.

'YOU BITCH! I screamed at her. She looked at me, her eyes were bright red and bloodshot.

'I am so sorry Megan, I am so sorry Zack...' she stroked his cheek and sobbed even more. I turned to her, and struck her hard across the face.

'Don't you fucking touch him!' Florence fell back, crying even more.

'Fine, but I am not leaving!' Florence said. The ambulance arrived and they loaded Zack into the back. The paramedics said that both me and Florence could go in the ambulance with Zack. I stepped up into the ambulance and stood beside where Zack was laid. The paramedic went quickly to talk to the driver as Florence began to step on. She took one step and I threw her back onto the road.

'Make your own way there!' I slammed the door shut, leaving Florence on the floor, hurt. The paramedic came back and we began to move quickly down the roads of London.

'Where is the other woman' the paramedic asked.

'She is going to make her own way there'. I began to wipe the fading tears from my eyes and called Rachel...

Rachels P.O.V

Once we got back to Frankie's apartment, me and Kendall ordered a pizza and we grabbed a bottle of wine on the way there. I sat down on the sofa, and he sat beside me. He had his hair perfectly straight and his eyes were calm, and somehow deeply seductive. With a glass of wine in my hand he kissed me. He kissed me so passionately that I dropped my wine onto him. I released my grasp and jumped up.

'I will go get you something to clean that up with' I ran into the kitchen, and he followed me. I turned to him.

'Really I am fine thankyou'. He took off his shirt, and I became lost in his eyes. It felt like all my Christmas wishes had all come at once. He began to kiss me, and as we kissed we gently clambered up the stairs into the bedroom...

I laid on his bare chest, and he just smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

'Do you know what Kendall...'

'What' he replied, stroking my arm.

'I think I am falling for you...' He smiled.

'I am already head over heels for you' he said and he kissed me tenderly. My phone began to ring, I excused myself and threw on my dressing gown.

'Nice view from back here...' he said playfully.

'Cheeky git!' I laughed, I picked up my phone. It was Megan.

'Hello'

'RACHEL! You need to get to the hospital!' she was speaking so fast, that she was barely breathing.

'Wait, calm down what has happened?'

'Its Zack, he has had an accident!'. The words hit me like a train, I fell to my knees.

'Oh my God, how is he? Is he ok?' I just about mustered up those words.

'No, no he's not!' Tears began to roll from my eyelids.

'I will be there soon!'. I put the phone down and bolted into the bedroom, to get some clothes I had brought. I threw something on.

'Are you ok?' Kendall said hugging me. I began to cry into his shoulder.

'No, i'm not. I am really sorry, Zack has had an accident I need to be there...'

'I will come with you' I nodded and we grabbed a taxi to the hospital. Meanwhile I rang Frankie...

Frankies P.O.V

After seeing my friend, I decided to go and see my family. My friend was ok, her injuries were not serious and she was let out of hospital this morning. I grabbed a bus to my families house. I opened the door and there was my mum. I closed the door causing mum to look at me. All of a sudden a wide smile spread across her face.

'FRANKIE!' she ran to me, with her arms open. She hugged me tightly and I squeezed her in return.

'Its nice to be home...'. All of a sudden my brother ran down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

'Whats going on?' he said. That was Dominic, my idiot of a brother. Yet I loved him never the less. He saw me and just sighed playfully. 'Oh great, I thought we got rid of you!' he chuckled.

'Get here boy!' he walked up to us and also hugged me. So me, my mother and Dominic were all hugging each other. Then Mick walked from the kitchen and into the room.

'Hey Frankie!'

'Hey!' I walked on over to him and hugged him gently. Mick was my mum's husband. My mum walked on over into the kitchen and brought back a bottle of champagne.

'We got this especially for the occasion!' she said, I hugged her tightly again.

'You silly arse! Thankyou...'

'Now, who wants a glass of bubbly?' my mum asked. Everyone just laughed and nodded. I grabbed some glasses from the cupboard and my mum poured us all a glass of champagne. We sat and we talked about everything really: University, Jobs, Auditions and yes we talked about guys. That is until mum popped the question...

'Are you being safe?' I was in shock when she said this.

'MOTHER!' I said while she giggled.

'So is there any boys in your life?'. Actually, there was. I did'nt tell anyone about him. I never had a boyfreind that I really loved. Yet with Liam, I felt like I couldnt share him with anyone. I loved him too much. I have not even told any of my friends, or Rachel...

'Actually, mum yes. His name is Liam...'

'Ohhhhhhh and is he good looking?' she said while I chuckled.

'Well I think so...' I pulled my phone from my pocket and showed her his profile picture on facebook.

'He is handsome' she laughed. 'How long have you two been dating?'

'For about 7 months' Her mouth dropped open as I said this.

'Why did you not tell me !' I shrugged my shoulders.

'I don't know...'.

'Anyway, a toast to Frankie!' she said. Everyone held their glasses up and clinked them together before sipping their drinks away. But then my phone began to ring.

'I will be back in a minute...' I got up, went into the kitchen and answered the phone. It was Rachel...

'Frankie, you need to get to London soon!' she said. She was panting for breath.

'Whats happened?'

'Its Zack. He has been in a car accident!'. My heart sank, and I dropped my glass onto the floor. My mum ran in...

'Is everything ok Frankie?' she asked. I shook my head and a tear fell from my eye.

'I will be back as soon as possible. Are you ok Rachel?'

'I have been better! Just get here please?'

'I will...' I put the phone down.

'What has happened is she ok? Is she hurt?' My mum questioned, she now had a worried look on her face.

'She is fine. Zack has been in a car accident...'. Her face became instantly shocked.

'Oh my god, does his family know?'

'I dont think so, by the sounds of it it as just happened!'. My mum picked up her phone and broje the news to Zack's mum. While they were talking I ran upstairs to grab a few clothes from my old bedroom, and I ran back into the room.

'I am so sorry, but I have to go and see him...'

'Its fine, I sure hope he is ok...' my mum said. I hugged them all once more and I ran to the nearest bus. I got to the train station and got on the train to London... My eyes began to water again. I could not cry in front of Rachel! She would be in a big enough state as it is. Me crying would not help, I had to be strong. I wiped the tears from my eyes, but all the time they would water. All the way to London, I kept thinking is he ok? I was scared. When I arrived in London it was early in the morning. I got a taxi to the hospital. I barged my way through people and got into the hospital, and a woman was sat at a desk.

'Hello how may I help you?' she asked.

'I am here to see someone, Zack Ditch he has been in a car accident.' She nodded and searched his name on the computer.

'He is here, but there are already 3 people up there. I can't let any more people see him'. A sudden burst of anger filled me.  
>'Look I have traveled for 5 hours to get here! Please tell me the room!'. She looked at the desperateness in my eyes.<p>

'Fine, its room 403.' I nodded and thanked her while running to the lift. I pressed the button before letting anybody else in the lift. So the door closed, and I arrived on the correct floor. While running down the hallways I came across the door. A burst in, and saw Megan and Rachel standing beside an unconscious Zack. He head a great gash on his head, and many cuts and bruises on his arms and his head. Rachel ran to me and squeezed me tightly.

'Thank god you are here...' she said. There was a blonde haired boy in the room sat in the corner. I was about to ask who he was when the life monitor began to beep quickly and loudly. I panicked and Rachel screamed for a doctor. But then the beeping stopped being continous and it held a long note. The line went flat leaving a long beep ringing in our ears. We all began to sob and the boy jumped up to see us. He was gone, Zack had gone...


	18. Chapter 18

NA: I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine, just a major fan! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been busy... I know this chapter is short, the next one will be too. But after that the chapters will be longer again.

Rachel's P.O.V

As I fell to my knees, Frankie tried picking me up but I lashed out for her to get off me. I went up to Zack.

'Zack you can't leave me!' I howled. His face was pale, and there was no sign of life. At all. Megan was crying. How could he leave me. I heard frankie sniffling behind me. Doctors rushed into the room, and Kendall held me back and Frankie took hold of Megan.

'Please do something! He can't die! HE CAN'T!' They pressed a couple of electrical pulsers to his chest and as his body jolted upward, although his eyes were still closed and his face was blank of emotions. The life monitor was still holding that note. After many more pulses he still was not recovering, I pushed Kendall off me and ran to Zack's side. The doctors began to stop and look at each other. They then looked at me, with... that look.

'NO! NO! NO! He can't die!'. They slowly stepped away from the bed. I took hold of Zack's hand, and clenched it in my palm. He was one of my best friends, how could I live without him... Megan backed away to the wall her head in her hands sobbing, Frankie was also crying. Kendall tried to console me but I pushed him away. After everything happening so fast, time began to slow... I looked slowly at megan and Frankie, and took a glance at Zack's face. I gently placed his hair to th side of his face.

'I am so sorry I was not there for you Zack' I managed to say. 'I am so sorry'. I buried my head by his side and began to weep.

'I am so sorry, there is nothing we can do...' a doctor said. I just buried my head even deeper into the mattress beside him. What would I do without him?

But then, I felt something stroke my hair. I heard a gasp from Megan and Frankie. I managed to look up to the bed with tear-stained eyes. The life monitor was beeping slowly again! And as the monitor began to beep into a more constant pace, Zack opened his eyes...

'ZACK!'. I yelled, he managed a smile and his big blue eyes were watering. I threw my arms around him.

'I thought you were gone'. As I squeezed him tightly, he pulled a face to show he was in pain.

'It takes more than a car to get rid of this retard' he said, I chuckled with no energy and he smirked.

Megan and Frankie joined me.

'Its a miracle' Megan said.

'We thought, we thought the worst' Frankie exclaimed to him.

'Don't you ever do that to me again Zack. Ever!' I said as I hugged him again.

'I will do my best...' he said. I turned to look at the doctor's, they were all in shock. They checked his pulse and ran a couple of tests to see how he was.

'He is fine I think we just need to run an x ray and he is done. We all nodded, and as they took Zack into the x ray room we waited anxiously.

The doctor came back with a sheet with an image on it.

'How is he?' Frankie asked. The doctor held up the sheet and placed it on a wooden board.

'This is his leg, it is broken but it will heal.'. We all gave a breath of relief. 'We need to keep him here for tonight and in the morning if he is ok, he can go. A wide smile spread across my face, I never really get scared. But earlier, I was well and truly frightened. Zack was hopping into the room we were in, as I sat down. He had a bright purple pot on his right leg.

'Zack really?' I said laughing. He chuckled.

'What purple is my favourite colour!'. He sat on the bed, me, megan and Frankie joined him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

'We nearly lost you, I thought we did. I have never been as upset before in my entire life...'. He smiled.

'Well I am here, and I am here to stay...'. I smiled at him. 'Listen, visitors have to go soon, you have been here all day! Why don't you get off?' he suggested.

'Are you going to be ok?' Megan asked. He nodded.

'I have already made a huge drama out of things, you need some rest.'. I nodded.

'Megan, what actually happened?'. She told me everything about Florence and the old man. I can't believe Zack put his life on the line for a stranger. He was an idiot and selfless. However, this os not always a bad thing. I was fuming with Florence, she nearly killed him! There was a knock on the door, and...she walked in. This huge drama, was about to turn into a massive drama...


	19. Chapter 19

NA: Sorry I have not updated in a while guys, I have been busy with school and drama and stuff! I have nothing to do with Florence & The Machine. Well hear it is guys, review and favourite :) Also Frankie, you finally whoop some ass !

As Florence walked into the room, Frankie stood face to face with her.

'Don't you fucking dare come in here!' Frankie whispered through gritted teeth. Florence looked worried but she stood her ground.

'I am so sorry, but I have as much of a right to be here as I do...'. Florence tried to push past Frankie, but Frankie just stood in her way once again.

'If it wasn't for you, he would'nt be like this!'.

'BOTH OF YOU STOP!' I shouted, 'Megan! Get Frankie...' I said. The reason I said this is because I could see the anger burning within her. There was only so much she could take before she burst.

'Frankie, step aside...' Florence said. Frankie released herself from Megan's grip and edged closer to Florence. She reached for her head and she began to tug at her red hair. Florence yelped, Kendall and Rachel stood up to stop them. Kendall helped Megan pull Frankie back and Rachel tried to release Frankie's grasp and Florence's hair.

'STOP!' I yelled. I then rolled out of bed and howled in pain. The pain in my stomach and in my head was unreal, I have never experienced anything like it. I still managed to stand up and clamber towards them. I grabbed Florence and pushed her out of the door so she would not get pummeled by Frankie! I went to Florence who landed on the floor with a thud and closed the door behind me.

'Are you ok?'.

'Yes I am fine.' She said rubbing her head, she lifted her torso up so she was sat upright.

'I am so sorry, I cant believe what I have done.'

'You did'nt mean to do anything... Its me who should be sorry, for letting Frankie do that to you.' I put my head down.

'She gave me everything I deserve, I cant blame her.' I hugged her and she began to cry.

'Come on, cheer up'. She wrapped her arms around me again and our eyes met. I wanted to kiss her, I went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

'I cant' she gasped. I pulled back just as she did.

'Wh...what do you mean? Why?' I questioned with a kind of confused tone of voice.

'Because of what I have done to you. Every time I look at you, it reminds me of what I have done. I love you too much...' she said in a melancholy tone. She stared at me with teary eyes. She edged towards me and kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes and took in the moment, realising this would be the last time she ever kissed me. I opened my eyes to see Florence already stood up. She took one last glance at me and then she strolled away. Just like that, she was gone... A tiny tear ran down my cheek, I was too upset to cry properly. Instead I just wanted to hide myself from the world. As I slumped back down on the floor in the room that stunk of disinfectant, in walked Frankie from my hospital room. She came and sat with me.

'I am so sorry Zack. I don't know what came over me...' she stopped and looked at me. She noticed that I was upset. 'Zack what happened? Where's Florence so I can apologise?'.

'She's gone. She left me...'.

'WHAT! Like this? Its all my fault for doing that to her. I cant tell you how sorry I am.'

'Its not your fault Frankie. She said that she deserved it...'.

'So whats wrong with her?'. I explained what Florence said to me, as soon as I had finished Frankie hugged me.

'Cheer up sunshine. There will be a lot more where that came from.' she smiled.

'No there wont.' is said briefly before getting up and going into the room. Rachel stood up and hugged me. I sat down on the bed and got under the covers.

'Zack, what happened?' Megan asked.

'Ask Frankie...' I said and all three of them walked out to talk to Frankie. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why would she do this? Does she really love me, or was I just a stepping stone for her? My questions would be left unanswered for now. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander free, instead of chaining it up with thoughts of the nights previous events...

I woke up in the early morning, with a text from Rachel.

_**'The doctor said we had to leave. He also said you could leave the hospital in two weeks. We will visit you soon enough xxx'**_

I got a glass of water from the fountain next to my bed, and slept again...

**Two and a half Weeks Later**

I sat in my apartment with my phone lying next to me. When Rachel, Megan, Louis and Kendall burst through my door. I smiled and stood up.

'What are all you doing here ' I laughed. Rachel was the first one to speak.

'You have not gone out in 2 and a half weeks. Its time we got you pissed!'. I began to chuckle.

'And we have some news to celebrate.' Louis said. I grabbed my jacket, wallet and keys and we all walked to the cars. I got in with Kendall and Louis while the girls went in together.

'Thanks guys. I was sick of seeing my flat!' I said. Kendall smiled and nodded. We got to a bar within 20 minutes and we sat at a table while Kendall bought a round of drinks.

'So whats the good news?'.

'Well...' Megan said. 'Me and Louis finally have a wedding date!'. I jumped up and hugged Megan.

'WOOOOOOOOO!' I screamed, making a complete arse of myself but I didn't care. I was ecstatic for them ! 'When is it?' I asked once I had calmed down.

'Next year, next year today!' Louis remarked.

**One Year Later**

I sat down next to Rachel and Kendall, and we sat smiling as the music began to play. Louis stood upright next to the altar. Everyone rose as we turned around and saw Megan in a pure white dress, with her hair tied up with curls bouncing down her gleeful face. As she smiled at us sat there, her mother walked beside her. She met Louis with a loving smile. The ceremony was beautiful. As Megan said her vows, me and Rachel broke out in tears, silent ones. I was overjoyed, and by Rachel and Kendall's faces they were too. The vicar smiled.

'You may now kiss the bride!'. Louis took Megan and kissed her romantically. After the ceremony, we celebrated right into the night. After several drinks and dances, Megan and Louis had their first dance. I began to sob out of pure happiness. They left two hours later in a white carriage and 2 white horses...

**2 Months Later**

I sat in front of the television, and on the music channel was a Florence Welch interview.

**'Do you regret your relationship ending with your last partner Zack?'**

_**'Actually, yes. He was the best man I ever found. I only wished he would answer my calls and take me back...'**_. I smiled and turned the TV off, and strolled out of the door to my new partner... My life.

THE END!


End file.
